The Love Of Their Lives ON HOLD!
by Wonderwomanbatmanfan
Summary: The guys find MUTANT girls and falls for them. Now they have thru hell for these girls. Will they fall or will love conquer all. LxV, RxML, MxOC, DxOC. I suck at spelling and grammer so bare with me. ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

The Love Of Their Lives 

It was like any other day for the turtles. As always, Leo was in the dojo, Raph with his punching bag, Donny was on the computer, and Mikey was playing video games. As the brothers were doing all this, Master Splinter was resting. Suddenly, he felt something in the air. He woke and shot up; trying to figure out what was the aura in the air. He followed it out of the room, his oldest son noticing him. Leo ran up, looking slightly worried.

"Father, what's going on? What do you sense?"

"Something, I just don't know what it is, my son."

"What's going on here?" Raph muttered in an annoyed tone. He had joined them in the dojo, having overheard what Splinter had said.

"Nothing. Go back to what you were doing, Raph."

"Hey, don't boss me around as if I was a five year old, Leo!"

"SILENCE!" shouted Master Splinter, finally knowing where the aura was coming from. Donny and Mikey came in to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" asked Donny, a confused look on his green face.

"Yeah, I was on level thirty four when Master Splinter yelled," looking both annoyed and worried at the same time.

"I don't know guys," said Leo, uncertainly.

"There," Master Splinter pointed into the sewers, "It's coming from over there, my sons."

"We'll go check it out. Come on, guys," everyone followed Leo into the sewers, looking around for something suspicious.

"I don't see nothing, Leo!" Raph exclaimed angrily.

"Are you sure he was pointing in the right way? Cuz you know he is getting a little too old for the guessing game," said Mikey jokingly, earning a slap to the head from Raph, "OW! What you do that for?!"

"For being a shell for brains, Mikey."

"Shhhhh... heard that?" Donny tilted his head, trying to hear what Leo was talking about. Pretty soon he did.

"Yeah, I hear it too. It's coming from this way."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" the sound got louder.

"**Grab her**! The Captain wants her unharmed; he needs her for his plans!"

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME, YOU STUPID MAN! LET GO!"

"You know ever since the captain heard that you didn't die in that accident, he continued with his plans. He will every pleased to see you again."

"Likewise" A young woman said. Her voice sounded seductive, and she had a grin on her face. She started to chuckle, then broke into a full out laugh, startling her captors.

"WHATS SO FUNNY, LITTLE GIRL?"

"I can't wait to see the look on you face when you get beaten up."

"What did you say?" then they, including the hiding turtles, heard a sound.

"What was that?" asked a man. He held onto a sword, thinking it would protect him.

"That, my dears, is a dear old friend of mine," the girl smirked. The leader of the group looked around.

"Show yourself, freak!" he started walking backwards, frightened. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and, against his better judgment, he turned around.

"BOO"!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the turtles winced at the boss's blood curdling scream. They watched as the mystery woman, who was on her knees; get up and kick the man who had been holding her. He fell to the ground and laid still. Another man, who had an eye patch, came charging at her. She moved just in time, and he hit the wall, knocking himself out. The rest of the men fled, not even bothering to help their fallen comrades. The girl's friend, who had succeeded in knocking out the leader, rushed to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Peachy, now can you untie me please?" she tried to untie the rope securing her hands, but it was hopeless. Her friend yanked at the ropes, "Ow!" the other girl smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," she stepped back, trying to see what could be done about the ropes. "You know, for brainless men, they sure can tie a knot."

"Maybe we can help," the girls turned, getting ready to fight someone off, when they saw that the speaker was a turtle, and that there were four of them no less, they were quite shocked, to say the least.

"Who are you?!" they shouted in unison, making the boys wince.

"No need ta yell! We're standing right here!" Raph snapped.

"Hey don't get snippy with me! You have no idea what I can do to you!"

"I have a pretty good idea," said Leo, gesturing toward the unconscious men.

"You want our help or not?" questioned Raphael. The girls looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation.

"Do you? Do you? Come on! You know you want our help!" Mikey bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, looking eager.

The girls shared one more look, then nodded. "Okay we accept."

"Good then. We can start on cutting you free," Leo pulled out his katana. With a flick of his wrist, the ropes cut.

"Ah... finally!" the now freed girl said joyfully, "Well..." she grabbed her friend's arm, "Thanks for the help, it was nice meeting you, bla bla bla, but we have to go."

"Hey, wait a second!" the girls stopped and turned around, looking as if they had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar, "What are you guys…er. I mean, girls," Leo asked, curiously. The girls tensed, not answering his question.

"What, cat got you tongue? Hehheh-OW!"

"Stop acting like an idiot, Mikey," Donny muttered under his breath.

"What?" the second girl held a hand to her mouth, muffling her giggle.

"Well," Leo started, "Can't you tell us why those men wanted you? Look if it's about trust, we promise we won't tell any one about you guys."

Raph rolled his eyes, "As if we _had_ people to tell," Leo nudged him in the side, not taking his eyes off the girls.

"It's not that…" the first girl spoke up, "It's just that we don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Yeah," the other one said, "She's right. Loads of people have gotten hurt or they disappeared because of us," they both sounded guilty.

"Look, we can take care ourselves. Don't worry 'bout us," Raph surprised his brothers by using an almost-sweet tone.

"Well…ok, but you should brace yourselves," they took a deep breath, trying to calm themselves. One step out into the light, and the boys gaped at her appearance. She had light green skin, with a tail to boot. She wore black skinny jeans, matching shoes, a belt, a pink tight shirt and a jacket that showed off her sexy curves. The jacket was all black and had pink stripes going down on the sleeves. Her hair was a light brown, and looked so soft that it was just begging to be touched. It was straight on top, ending in curls around her hips. Her face was angelic, with sky blue eyes. Since her bangs always covered her left eye, she had started the habit of flicking her hair.

The other girl stepped out, making the brothers gaped yet again. Just like the brothers, this girl was also a turtle. She had a small frame, though she was just as curvy as her friend. She too, wore a mask, with a light blue color. She wore both knee and elbow pads. Instead of the sky blue color, her eyes were a cute baby blue. The male reptiles were stunned to see the two beautiful, mutant girls. Neither girl had a weapon, Raph noticed. He relaxed his grip on his sais.

"S-so what are your names?" Donny stuttered, flabbergasted.

"My name is Venus De Milo," the female turtle informed them.

"And my name is Mona Lisa. Welcome to our nightmare, boys."

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 You!

The Love Of Their Lives 

"Your… nightmare?" Mikey questioned, looking taken aback.

"Yes, our nightmare," Venus's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Look, guys...er, turtles. Wait, you guys _are_ turtles right?" asked Mona Lisa, looking just as shocked to see them as they were to see here.

"Yup, born and raised," said Raphael gruffly, never taking his eyes off of her. _Crud, what the shell is wrong with me? I can't look away…_

"How is this your nightmare?" Donny wanted inquired, wanting answers.

"It's a long story, trust me," Mona looked at her watch, "Oh man! I should have called them a long time ago."

"Who?" Leo wondered if they were ever going to get an answer.

"Can't talk. Gotta go. Come on, Venus," the girls started to run, making the brothers look after them confused. Suddenly, Raph started running after them.

"Raph? Where you going? RAPH!" Raph ignoring his older brother, kept running. No way were they getting away. Raph blinked, and the next thing he knew, his brothers were running right along side him.

"You're not the only one who wants some answers," said Leo. Raph smirked and nodded. They followed the girls up the nearest manhole cover, careful not to be seen.

Mona and Venus were glad that it was night, making it perfect for them to get home unseen. While they ran through the streets, the boys followed them on the rooftops. The girls made a quick right turn, stopping on the sixth house up the street. After they had gone in, the brothers tried to look through the window. All was in vain though, as the inside was blocked by a curtain.

"I can't see a thing," Mikey complained.

"Well then, we just have to wait until they come out," Leo said, trying to keep quiet.

"All night? But what about Master Splinter, Leo? He must be worried about us."

"Then call him on the shell cell and tell him we'll be a little late, Don."

"What ever you say, leader," while Donny dialed, Mona was doing the same thing, but calling someone else.

"I hope they pick up," she said in a worried tone. Venus patted her on the back, trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry so much Mona. I'll bet your parents are waiting by the phone for your call."

"I hope your right," the voice that answered, however, were not the voices of her parents. It was a voice that was burned into her mind, one that would never leave her.

"Hello Mona Lisa. I was wondering when you were going to call."

"YOU!" the young mutant's eyes widened, making her friend feel worried.

"Yes Mona Lisa. It's me. And here you thought you were going to get rid of me so easily. Well you were wrong," Mona could picture the smug grin, "Guess who I have next to me? Go on, _guess_."

"My parents!" her anguished voice rang out, echoing in the empty house.

"Yup. Oh, and not only your parents. Your brother too."

"No!"

"I'm afraid so, Mona Lisa. Such a shame, don't you think? That they should suffer because of you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh Mona, don't tell me you already forgot? Did you already forget what you did to my lap, you idiotic girl?!"

"No I didn't! I'll never forget that day! Because of you, I can't return to my family, and I'm always on the run!" she was too busy yelling to notice the tears streaming down her face.

"Look Mona Lisa, I have no time for games! So here's what you're going to do," as much as she hated him, she listened to his instructions, writing down the address.

"Fine, I'll see you there in half an hour," her eyes were dull as she sat down on the couch. Venus rushed to her, looking dismayed.

"Mona, was that…_him_?"

"Yes and he has my family…" Mona held back a sob, biting her lip.

"Oh Mona!" Venus grabbed her in a hug, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. I've got a plan."

"Is that wise? Shouldn't we just, you know…do as he says?"

"What?!"

"What do you mean "what"?! The last time you had a plan, it backfired! And not to mention the other times," the young turtle shook her head, remembering.

"Oh, that was for something different! But this plan will work, I'm sure of it!" Mona Lisa jumped off the couch and started pacing the floor.

"You said that last time…" Venus sighed in defeat, "Ok, what do I do?"

"So here's the plan," as Mona told Venus her fool-proof plan, four reptile brothers waited outside.

"I'm bored! Why are they taking so loooong?" Mikey whined.

"Shut it Mikey, or I'll shut for you!" Raph made a threatening move toward his little brother.

"Shhhhh! I see something," Leo said, trying to hush them up. They watched as the girls walked out of the house and jump on the roof tops.

"Looks they're on the move," Donny stated, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Then we'll move too," as they followed them, Raph once again felt his eyes settle on Mona Lisa. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't take his amber eyes off the lizard-like girl. The boys came to a halt when they saw that Mona had gone into an abandoned factory. Instead of going in after her, Venus jumped onto the roof top across from the brothers.

"What are they _doing_?" Mikey scratched the back of his head, looking confused.

"No idea, Mikey…" Donny squinted at the factory, trying to see.

"Come on, let's get a closer look."

"It looks like Raph is way ahead of you, Leo," Donny sounded slightly amused.

"What?" the katana user turned to see his hot-headed brother went up to Mona Lisa, "Oh shell.... as always Raph acts before he thinks," Leo sighed and blended into shadows, followed by his two younger brothers. Venus was too busy watching Mona Lisa to notice Raph coming up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder, giving her quite a scare.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, jumping around. She stopped when she saw who it was,"What are _you_ doing here?" Venus demanded, then noticed the other three, "And you guys, get out of here! Go on back to your home!"

"We ain't some five year old kids, alright? Now pipe down and let us save ya."

"What my hot headed brother is trying to say is, we're here to help in what we can," Leo said in a smooth voice.

"Look, Mona Lisa and I don't need help from anyone. We've been fighting this guy for a long time and we can handle him and his goons."

"Oh good. Well, since you guys have everything under control, me and my bros can go home," before he could get too far, Raph grabbed his shell and slapped him on the head, "Ow! What the shell, Raph?!"

"SHHHH, WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING MONA LISA AND I PLANNED!"

"So you do have a plan then," Donny said, rather cheekily.

"Yes. I'll tell you if you keep your brothers in check, got it?"

"Alright deal," Leo raised his hand to shake on it.

"Deal," Venus shook his hand. As their fingers touched, they looked into each other's eyes. For some reason, she got nervous and quickly let go, looking down at her friend who was waiting.

"Alright here's the plan," however, before she could say anything, a van pulled up to the factory. Venus ran to the side of the building, and gasped at who she saw. The man that had been hunting Mona was here, and he was walking into the building. The female turtle ran to look down inside of the building, watching her friend's reaction.

Mona Lisa had been sitting down, waiting. She stood up as the man walked in.

"Well, well, well. At least you did something that I wanted," as he stepped in to the light, the turtles were able to see what he looked like. An eye patch covered his left eye, and he wore a white shirt, black pants, and boots. He was a bit chubby; his gray hair was tied into a ponytail, "Hello there, Mona Lisa."

The young mutant smirked, slanting her eyes seductively, "Hello Captain Filch."

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 My Family

The Love Of Their Lives

"Oh Mona, Mona, Mona. Look what you've done to yourself. You see what happens when you don't listen to me?"

"I would rather be like this than working for you, you fat pig."

"Ah I forgot how sweet you are. Pity I didn't 'jump the gun' when I first saw you," then he looked her up and down, suggestively.

"You know something Filch, why don't you go to hell?" Mona hissed.

"DON'T GET CUTE MONA LISA! REMEMBER, I HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT, SO IF I WERE YOU, I'D KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT!"

Mona snapped her mouth shut, glaring at Filch. She reached behind her back, and pressed a button on her cell, a signal to her waiting friend.

Venus immediately recognized what her friend was trying to tell her, and quickly leapt into action, "Let's move," she said to the boys. She did a back flip off the building, followed by a perfect landing.

"Yo, Leo!" Raph called out to his brother, who was looking astonished at the girl's skills, "Don't get mad when I say this, but she's way better than you."

"Yeah and she's better than you too," Leo shot back, a grin on his lips. Raph's eyes narrowed into thin slits. The four brothers jumped and landed next to Venus on the ground. Leo watched admiringly as Venus took out the thugs in one swift combination of kicks and punches. She shot them an impatient glance, as if to say "hurry up." The boys quickly obeyed. He and his brothers followed her to the van, not knowing why they were going there in the first place.

"What the shell are you doing?!" Donny asked, throwing her a suspicious look.

"Trying to open this van," she mumbled, jiggling the handle, looking frustrated.

"I don't if you know this, but it's a crime to break into someone else's car." At Mikey's words, she looked up, annoyed.

"Stealing is illegal too, but that didn't stop him. Now shut up so that I can get in this thing," as she picked the lock, the back door of the van opened, she broke into a grin. It quickly disappeared as she saw that the vehicle was empty, "No!" she gasped, "Where are they? _Where are they?!_?

"Who are _they_?" asked Mikey. She didn't reply, but instead was searching the van frantically.

"I told her the plan will backfire! She was so sure this would work, but look what happened! They're not even here!"

"Who?" Donny mimicked his little brother's question. He too, received no answer, as Venus was in her own little world.

"But as always, I have a plan B. I just hope this one works out. Her family's lives depend on it!"

"WHO'S THEY!" As Mikey shouted the question for the third time, Venus leapt out of the van, clamping his mouth shut.

"What the hell, you careless little nincompoop?!?!? Do you want them to catch us or what?" her eyes flickered with anger, and her breathing was heavy from the fear of being caught. Leo looked at her admiringly, a little turned on by her flaring temper, but he quickly snapped out of it. Raph and Donny watched amused as Mikey shook his head no, his eyes the size of saucers. Clearly this girl frightened him.

"Well then don't ever do that again or you'll get a beating like they did," she jerked her head toward the thugs, still laying unconscious on the ground, "So can you just give me a second to think? Time is of the essence if we want to help Mona, Ok?"

Mikey nodded his head, not wanting her to hurt him.

"Good," she let go of his mouth and turned away, looking thoughtful, "Alright we don't have much time. We need to get in, save them, then get out," Venus and the boys jumped back on the roof top. As he was following her, Leo's thoughts kept drifting back to how he felt about her. Never before had he felt this way around girl. Granted, the only girl he _really_ hung out with was April, so he didn't have much experience with females. But being with Venus felt _special_.

"So what's plan B?" said Raph, interrupting Leo's thoughts.

"Pass me that bag and you'll see," Donny handed the bag to her, and she turned to them with a mischievous grin, "Quick question, have you guys ever bungee jumped?"

* * *

"What do you want with me, Filch?"

"Oh I want to do a _lot_ with you, Mona. But we'll get to that later on. I want to finish what you started."

"What?" Mona's blue eyes widened with fear, "No, not that! Don't tell me this is all about that piece of crap!"

"Oh yes Mona, that_ piece of crap,"_ an evil smile grew on Filch's face, a crazed look coming into his eyes.

"That crap almost killed me when you first showed it to me! I'm not finishing that piece of SHIT!"

"I guess you don't care about your family's well being. I'm sure you won't mind me killing them in front of you."

Mona snorted, not believing a word he said, "I'm calling your bluff, Filch."

"Oh you don't believe me? Boys, bring them in here," Filch snapped his fingers, and some figures entered the factory. Up until that moment, Mona had believed that her family was inside the van. Her smirk fell when she saw who the figures were. Duct taped and blind folded, her parents and baby brother entered the room, fear radiating off them.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A-!"

"Ah ah ah," the man shook his finger at her, "Need for that kind of language. We wouldn't want your baby brother picking up nasty habits, now would be? Boys, take off the duct tape. We want our guests to be comfortable," the henchmen did as they were told, and her mother instantly began talking.

"Mona? Mona, where are you?! Oh, honey, please answer me!"

"I'm here mom," Mona felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.

"What's going on? Why are these men doing this to us?"

"Mona, my angel, whatever they want, don't do it!"

_Oh daddy_…Mona felt her tears escape, watching her as her father refused to back down.

"Sis, please get us out…"

"I will. I promise Maxi."

"Aww, sis. Don't call me Maxi," Mona smiled at her brother's words, then glared at Filch.

_How dare he do this! This is between me and him, why did he have to involve them?! I'm going to make him pay!_ Never before had she been this angry.

"So Mona, what's it going to be? Your life? Or your family's lives?"

"Angel, don't do it! We'd rather take our own lives then let you suffer because of this horrid man again!" her mother yelled. Mona saw tears streaming down her face, making her even angrier.

"We're here for you, Mona," her father continued, his voice staying strong.

"Speak for yourself! I want to live, I'm too young to die," Max muttered. If they could see, his parents would be glaring at him at full force.

"MAX!!" they shouted in unison, disapproving.

"Qué?"

"Your answer, Mona. I'm a busy man, I don't have all day."

Mona opened her mouth, but, before she could say anything, Venus had jumped down from the ceiling.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life. What'd I miss?"

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 They're leaving

The Love Of Their Lives 

"You little liar you told me that no one came with you"

"Oops guess I forgot to tell her, my bad"

"Sorry break this moments but I brought someone to this little party" and in the blink of an the turtles bungied jump and got mona'a parents and went back up then venus and had something in her hands and threw it to the ground and black smoke came out making Filch and his goons cough hard then as the smoke cleared they also were gone

"AFTER THEM DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE"!! as the goons went outside four turtles were waiting for them milkey, leo, donnie and venus

"Ready, set, go"! and the four ran and jump and kick. As a fight broke out mona her family and raph kept running in the streets and then stop at a blue house it was big with a big tree on the left side. Mona, her parents and raph went into the house as every tried to catch their breath max was trying to take off the bilndfold but mona stop him

"Hey mona what the he-"

"Watch it, I'm right here"

"Whatever" then she slap him across his head

"Ay Que"?

"Como que 'que' what did I tell you I'm right here" as she fought with her brother raph reminded him of mikey and him how they would fight too so he smiled knowing that he not the only one that fights with his brother

"Mona, hija" then everyone went quiet then mona's mother put her hands on her hips

"Que can't I talk without everyone going quiet on me or what"?

"Sorry mom, but you guys have to get out of new york"

"Y tu que oh no you coming with us"

"Pero mama"

"Don't but me, Nina"

"Martha"

"Que"?

"I think mona should stay in new york"

"Whats wrong, why are you crying"?

"I'm not crying I'm just happy"

"Oh"

"Lets go I'll bet venus and your brothers are looking for us" as they both were going down stairs

"What do you have in your hands"?

"A gift from my family"

"What is it"?

"A music box, you know for a turtle who I just met you sure do ask alot of questions"

"Sorry" he blushed

"Thats okay I... really don't mind" she blushed as well and looked the other way and for that she tripped and lucky for her raph was there to catch her, he got her by the waist and as he grabbed her he was so stuned that he's touching her raph's heart was beating so fast he felt like he was running from the foot non stop

"HENRY"! martha sounded so stunned

"Look mom if you guys stay here then he'll get you guys again and I don't want that to happen and If I stay here you guys can be safe because he's after me not you guys"

"But what he comes after us and gets us and brings us to new york to you then it would waste of time"

"Mama Trust me when I say this.... he's not that bright so he won't think of that plan"

"Pero mona"

"Porfavor tu, papa y max son mi vida I don't want to lose you guys, I lost my friends because of that pig pero usted mama no" and tears came down on mona cheeks so did her mother

"Alright mona lisa we'll go but hija be safe" then henry grab the car keys knowing where he last put them were hanging and open the door

"Alright lets go then" as he was heading outside her father tried to take off the bilndfold too and again mona stopped him too

"Don't, do it went your in the car and don't look back as you do it" then she turn around

"The same goes for you mom and max"

"Alright fine but if I trip, fall and break my nose I'm suing you sis"

"Hahahaha okay max"

"Byb moo" he said with a grin on his face

"Byb MAXIE"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"!! as he went towards the car her mother called out to her

"Mona"?

"Si Mama" her mom grabbed her and huged her

"Don't forget about us mona"

"Now why would I do that mom" as her mother was going down the steps mona almost forgot something

"Wait mom" and hands her a cellphone

"What is this"

"A cellphone mom so I can call you guys"

"Oh mona thank you and also thank you for reminding me of something, when we leave go to your room there is something waiting for you on your bed"

"Really what is it"?

"You'll see, byb Hija" as they gave their last goodbyb her mother was touching her waist like trying to find something

"Hija have you been eating"?

"MAMA"! her face got so red

"Que? all I'm saying is eat more"

"Okay I'll do that"

"Oh you haven't been eating"?

"You do know that I was kidding right"?

"Uhuh I was testing you to see if you were lying"

(annoyed)"Goodbyb mom" as her mother got in the car mona ran in the house where raph was standing in the living . When the car left mona went up to her room remembering what her mother said when she open the door she looked around her room it was pink all around

"I never knew you were such a girly girl" she turned around to raph behind her

"I was going to repaint it"

"What stop you"?

"I never came back home" she entered her room, to her it felt so weird being in there agian and she looked at her bed ther was a pink box with a letter, mona reached out, got the letter and she read it out loud

" 'Dear Mona Lisa, happy birthday from all of us and I hope you live for a long time and enjoy this present, its that you always wanted. love mom dad and maxie' " she look down at her present

"Always wanted"? so she open her present and inside was a glass box so she open the lid and music played and inside there was a neckles, it was pure gold and it had her name which spell

'******MonaLisa**' tears came down as she listen to the music. When the song ended she closed the lid and came out of her room

"Um guy" he looked at mona "you can let go of me now"

"Oh sorry" he lets goes of her

"That okay, well lets get out of here before the fat pig finds us here" as they got out the back door they was Filch's goons outside of the house so sticking to the shadows raph leads mona out of the goons sight and they run on the roof tops until they spotted the others mona waved at venus but she didn't see her so mona got out her celphone and called her venus answered

"Hello"

"Venus its me"

"Mona, where are you"?

"I'm behind you" venus turned around but didn't see her

"Look up"

"Oh there you are, what took you so long"

"I had to catch up on something, get up here"

"Alright but there's something I have to tell you"

"Fine but hurry up" they both hang up and venus and the guys ran across the streets and climbed to the roof

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me"

"Its about Captain Filch"

"What about that fat pig" she said in an mad tone

"He's in the apartment"

"WHAT"!

"Shh keep it down mona and as I was saying he's in the apartment and what I could see he was looking for something"

"Like what"?

"I don't know maybe plans, invention that you invented I have no clue" when venus said all those things donnies eye's got wide in suprise

"Wait a minute, did I hear you right venus 'inventions', mona you invent things"

"Yeah I'm a student in college well I used to be" she smiled alittle

"So wait" mikey step in "Your meaning to tell us that your were human"

"Yup I was"

"What about you venus"? asked leo

"Well I'm really a turtle I was muntated in Japan and I grew up there" the boys were stuned to hear that

"So how did you get muntated mona"? asked raph

" Its a really long story, but Venus and I don't have time to tell you guys everything about us we need to find out what filch is really doing in our apartment"

"Well you can't just go up to him and ask him just lay low until tomorrow and find what your missing" said leo "And while he's donig that you girls can stay with us for tonight"

"Oh thats nice of you but you guys don't have to" said venus

"Its not that we have to its because we want to, right guys"? all three nodded "Well then _now you guys have to follow us"_

"Lead the way" said venus, then all of them went down to the ground and down to a manhole in to the sewers and headed fro the turtles home. When they Got home the girls were stuned to see a the lair as the girls look around an old rat came down the steps

"My sons, I'm so glad to see all you here safe and sound" then the old rat looked behind them to see two muntat girls "Leonardo, are you forgeting something of someones"

"Oh sorry father, this is Mona Lisa and this is Venus De Milo, these two were in the sewers alittle while ago"

"Yes I can sense it"

"You can sense things"? asked venus

"Yes I can, why can you sense thing as well"?

"Well its been awhile since I did it, but sometime I sense things too" she smiled alittle

"I see and I also see that your not from around here too, am I correct"?

"Yes you are, I'm from Japan"

"And I'm guessing in japan you met miss mona lisa"

"Yup, well later on she met me"

"I see and I also sense that you were not a muntat before"?

"No I wasn't "

"What happen my child"

"Well Its a long story"

"Well I suggets we all should sit down if its really that long" everyone sat down

"Where to Begin, well my full name is Mona Lisa Peterson and the only reason I'm a muntat is because Captain Filch"

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Her Story

The Love Of Their Lives

_Hi guys and thanks for reading my story. I've changed alot of mona lisa's story so if you guys don't like it then don't read it. so back to the story and enjoy :D_

"Well it all started about three years ago I was in college at the time with my two best friends Jennifer and Angela, we would sometime wake up late for school" (flashback appear) "We were staying in the house where right now is filch is at, and sometimes angela would wake me up by the sound of her booming voice

"Mona, mona....MONA"!!

"Ah, I'm up, I'm up... jeez you don't have to so loud angie"

"Sorry its just that you guys won't wake up and well I have to yell"

"Well go wake up jenny, I have to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair and you know what I mean"

"Yeah I do, well I'm off to wake up jenny, I just hope she wakes up from yesterdays party, I told her its a late one but no its not she says"

"Hahaha, dang angie you sure do know how to talk about people"

"Yup I sure do"

"As she stands she knocks on jennifers door and opens it there was her table with her laptop on from last night maybe talking with some guy with paper all around it ,her room was sometimes a mess and there sound asleep with her butt sticking out in the air was jenny, jenny was a party girl who loves to dance the night away but when it comes to school work she on top on everything I don't know how she does it but she has all her work and ready to show it to everyone, jennifer and I go way back in pre-school, when we first met we weren't best friends we were like not best friends, On the first day we got in a fight over which color is way better I said pink way better than gold but she said that gold is way better than boring pink and thats where the fight began then out pre-school teacher would call our parents and telling them that we got into a fight our fights were so bad for our teacher it was a everyday routine to call our parents then our two parents made a plan to stop the madness, so one day jenny and I were put in the same classroom by our parents so we can have 'a talk' but insted it was a cat fight we were all over the place until we were so tried we can barely move then we started to talk how much we hated each other then we brought how much we hated the color of eggshell and thats when we became best friends and our parents became best freinds too funny how that work out huh? well anyway later the years past by and we were still best friends thenn one day in fourth grade our teacher Mrs. Wright brought out Angela she just came from japan but the odd thing about her was that she didn't look japanese she look like like an american except her eye were almost janpanese by not that much, she is a shy girl she didn't make any friend because the way she dressed so we started to talk to her she was a sweet girl and then we became friends then she asked us if we wanted to come over to her house we said okay and went, my mom drop us at her house once we got out of the car we was her house and couln't believe our eyes it was a masion with gates, camera, guards the works the guard ask us if were were miss shawos friends and we said yes and he let us in we were freaking out then their butler let us in the house he looked like a mummy brought back from the dead and there standing in the door way was angie we played all day until it was dinner time so we went to the dinning room where the maids were serving dinner and out of the blue came out her father now that man looked janpanese and jenny and I gave each other a confuse look like why she didn't look like her father, her father is a nice man and thank us for making friends with her only daughter and then my mom picked us up and left and the very next day we just went out and ask her why she didn't look like her dad she said that she looked like her mother and showed us a picture of her and she was right she did look like her mother alot like her but I mean alot, she explained what happen to her and how she met her dad and how she died it was sad so to cheer her up we all went out for ice cream. Well back the story, as I was saying angie was going to wake up and she did",

"Jennyyyy. jenny... JENNIFER"

"IIIIIII''''''MMMMM UP"!

"Dang, and to think mona says I'm the loud one"

"And you are its just today I'm the loud one"

"Whatever jen, hey did you finish that paper from White"?

"Yup and its already in my bag ready to turned in"

"I just can't believe you find the time to party and finish your work, I just can't wrap this around my head"

"I'm just that that good ang, I'm just that good"

"Cheater"

"Hey don't hate the player hate the game"

"Yeah but its not the games fault"

"Hey stop it you two before we're late for class, which reminds me are you to ready for today"

"Whats today" ask jenny

"Monday" says angie

"Oh, really?, cuz to me feels like its still sunday"

"You always say that when monday comes along"

"Its cuz its true ang, come on back me up on this one mo"

"Nope, I'm on this one with ang"

"Traiter"

"Hey don't the player, hate the game jen"

"Whatever, hey did Tom-Tom call"

"Nope, he didn't"

"Really cuz he told me that he was going to call me in the moring"?

"Maybe he did and your were asleep and didn't pick up"

"Shut up, ang" angie gave her 'the face' saying don't mess with me she always gives her the face its funny if you think about it and right before ang said anything the phone rang jennifer answered

"Hello"

"Hey its me are you guys ready"?

"Oh Hey Tom-Tom, and no I need to change and then we'll be off"

"Oh okay, but hey is mona there"?

"Is mona here"? my eyes got so wide and I was shaking my head no, you see he had a huge crush on me and always wanted to ask me out but I would make up a excuse not to go out with him I only saw him as a big brother in high school and in college but he always see me as something more which creeped the skin out of me

"Um she in the bathroom, why"?

"I just wanted ask her out"

"Oh you wanted to ask her out"

"Yeah you know for lunch or something"

"Oh I see well you can tell her when she comes out 'kay"

"Alright, but you guys have to hurry up or we'll be late"

"Alright see you in 5 minutes"

"Alright in 5" then they both hang up

"Wow he can't read the signs or what"?

"Oh man and he just won't stop too"

"Oh mona just go out with him, one date is not going to kill you"

"Oh no ang he's so obsessed with me its getting scary"

"How scary"?

"So scary jen, that the last time I went over to his house his room was full of pictures of me, even in poster size and I don't know how he did it but my face is on his pillowcase" the girls gave me a look like I was making up stories

"Its true, look I'm not going out wiht him and thats that"

"Alright then, well I got to change, be back in a jiffy" as we were getting out of the house Tom-Tom was already with the door open just for me in the front with him but I went for the back insted in front I always did that and jenny would take the front as we were heading for school Tom-Tom would ask me his stupid everyday question that he would ask me everyday which for me felt like he was choking me it was cute before but now,

"So mona how are you"

"Fine, why"

"No reason" I look away

"Mona, are you seeing anyone"

"No" then he would make a face like he won or something, like I wouldn't see him do that

"You know mona-" then I'd cut him off before he go on

"Oh sorry I can't the girls and I have a thing so no" which was true you see we had to go to the docks with Professers to show our new invention to help with the oil spills and demostrated in front of ever one even parents were going to be there but any way Tom-Tom well lets just say that he know how to hold back his tears

"Oh" then there was a slience that filled the car then jennifer broke it by saying

"We're here"!!!

"Dang it jen, can you say it any louder my other ear didn't hear you"?!

"Oh grow up mona you know you love the sound of my voice"

"Not really"

"Liar"

"If you say so jenny"

"Stop fighting and lets go before the professer leaves us"

"Alright then byb Tom-Tom"

"Byb girls oh and mona"

"Yeah tom"

"I want to give you this" he hands out a ring it was an engament ring, I freak out on my mind when he show me that

"What the hell is that tom"!

"What don't you know a engament ring you see one silly, I want to marry you, know when we go out"

"You know what I'll think about it, byb tom"

"Byb Byb" I ran up to catch up with the girls who saw the whole thing

"See what I mean" as I left they stared at Tom-Tom then at each other knowing that was telling the truth and catch up to me. We all were heading to the bus where our whole class was going the professer was waiting for us worried that weren't going to show up, we were his favorite students we always do his work and turned it in and we would get goods grade on our tests and we like him to we thought that his class was easy while others say that his class was hard I never understood that but oh well back to the story, we saw him walking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and you get the idea and he was sweating

"Man we must be really important for him to sweat like that"

"Shh jen here he comes"

"Oh thank goodness you girls came"

"Why wouldn't we be I mean it is our invention Professer White"

"I know Miss Peterson, it that I heard there is going to a anbush at the docks"

"Oh que la, you believe that too, man I can't beileve it"

"Oh Jenny will you shut up you should know better than that"

"Look all I'm saying ang is that who will beileve that stupid story"

"Well The Professer does"

" The grown ups will believe everything that the news say"

"Thats true"

"Well if the professer wants to cancel the interview then-"

"No mona lets not cancel, I want to whole world how you girls are so gifted and willing to help your people with the oil spills"

"Well then lets not keep the media waiting shall we"

"Jenny don't start"

"Don't worry mona whats the worse that would happen" then angie felt a cold chill up her spine and look so scared like she just saw death walk pass her

"Angie whats wrong you look pale" she didn't answer

"Angie"!

"Huh, What"?

"Did you hear me are you okay"?

"Yeah I'm fine lets go" I looked at her like what is wrong with you but I didn't care I just wanted to get through today and just go home. when we got to the docks everthing was set up so were the news cruse and went up stage and sat down then a crowd of people came even our parents and maxie my baby brother who was playing videos game on his gameboy and didn't have a care in the world, good old maxie well anyway like I was saying everyone was there and then the interview began while the professer was saying his speech angie began to shake like crazy Jenny and I got worried

"Ang , Ang whats wrong"

"Something is going to happen"

"Yeah Our demonstration"

"No jen bad, bad things are going to happen I know it, I can feel it"

"I think we should cancel the interview"

"Why mona, just because angie is getting the jitters, maybe she worried that she might fall or mess up on her speech"

"Jenny, look at her she's pale as snow and she can stop shaking she looks like shes about throw up and faint"

"Oh by the way if you are don't do it on me this dress cost about $300"

"Jenny"!

"Sorry okay lets cancel and get the heck out of here" right before we got up there was a huge booming noise then I saw the glass of water shake but the ground didn't then three seconds later the ground shake like crazy it felt like we were having a earthquake then a ship, a huge ship showed at the docks and a figure showed up before us, he had no eye patch and he had no gray hair it was black and up in a ponytail he weared black boots and black pants and had a white shirt and he had a red long scarf as for a belt and he had a terrible new yorker accent

"Hello Ladies and welcome to our crew, get them boys" we tried to run but couldn't they were all around us, we tried to fight our way out but they were to strong, angie was the one who tried to fight the most but a goon knocked her out jenny sreamed out her name but no answer

"You monster, don't you know its not polite to hit a lady"! a the goon tried to touch her, she spit at him, he got so mad and punch her as well she also was knock out I shouted out their names and again no answer from both of them I look at the captian

"Take them inside the ship, we got what we came for" he laugh like crazy and I knew that laugh will never go away it will burned in my brain and in my ears forever as I tried to look back I saw my parents shouting and sreaming out my name so did jennifer parents and Angies dad he was crying tears fell from he's face he was shaking in fear and in anger their voices began to fade as their face as well because the captian injeted me with something so I would so to sleep, then as my as I knew it went black and all I could hear was that laugh, that stupid terrible new yorker accent laugh. four ours later I woke up from my slumber I was laying on the floor and I was not alone jennifer and angela was also laying on the cold hard floor I got up to wake up angie first but I couldn't I was so weak all I could do was crawl to her, when I reached her I touched her face and with that simple touch she woke up

"Mona where...where am I"

"On a ship"

"Why is it because-" then she stop and remembering what happen and started to cry

"Shh don't cry ang, don't cry well get out of I promise"

"Ah shut up ang its late we have school tomorrow"

"Jenny what are you talking about"? then in a blink of an eye jenny was up remembering everything

"You mean I wasn't dreaming"

"No jenny your not and help me up will you" jenny got up so did angie who stop crying to help me up

"Where are we"? asked angie in a scared tone

"I think and if I'm not wrong in a cell"

"A cell, what do they think we are some lab rats"

"You know I've thought of that I was going to you girls guest, but, Lab rats I can work with" we turned around to see him leaning on the cell bars

"What the hell do you want with us"

"Now Miss Washington don't testy with me"

"How do you know my name"

"I know all our names like your leader, Mona Lisa Peterson and Angela Shawo and yours Jennifer Washington I know all your background what are your likes, your dislikes, where you girls like to go, where you girls like to eat, the works"

"What do you want from us"

"Ah Miss Peterson you finally found your voice, good i was getting worried that you were going mute on me"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US OR IS IT THAT YOUR GOING DEAF ON ME"!!

"No I'm not, and from now on you obey me and you will call me Captain Filch"

"What if we don't"?

"And if you don't Miss Washington, you'll be sleeping with the fishes since I know that you hate fish, well since we're clear on that ladies follow me and don't do anything stupid like try to run away it won't work, trust me" so we did as he said and followed him, as we followed him we went inside a room and his goons turned on the light and there it was the piece of crap that almost killed all of us it was a sattlite dish that wasn't finished they did half of the work and around it was alot of chemicals and white borads with alot of math writing

"Well girls this is where the fun begins for you, you'll start in the moring so if I were you I'd get some shut eye because tomorrow you'll have a busy day" so he barked at his goons and order them to send us back to the cell as we were push in jennifer cussed under her breath as they locked the doors I was thinking of a plan

"So what now 'leader'"

"Shh I'm thinking jenny"

"Well think harded Mona I want to go home"

"I know I wanted to go home too ang" as I thought ang and jenny fell asleep on my laps and I also fell asleep. the next moring filchs goons woke us up to get to work as the pushed us to the room again we went to work, we all were working on the sattlite dish and we worked out of the blue the sattlite shocked us, but harded all of us were shaking hard we were drooling nonstop then everthing went black then three weeks later we woke up all of us at the same time I saw one of the goons go out the room to tell the captain then ang was the first one to speak

"What happen"?

"I don't know but I think its that stupid sattlite's fault"

"Oh good your all up, and to think that you all were going stay in that coma"

"Coma, you mean to tell us that we were in a coma all because of that piece of shit you call a sattlite dish"

"Yes for three weeks" then my eye's got wide in fear we were out for three weeks

"What three weeks"

"Yes, three weeks by since you three put me in a good mood I'll let you rest for a week got it" we all nodded

"Good, see all of you in a week" as he left his goons led us back to our cell and lock us in there still in shock what happen so we rested. As Jenny and Angie rested I was still thinking of a plan but nothing came to me I was getting mad as many months past by we were working on the sattlite and being careful on what to touch and not to touch as ang and jenny work on the dish I was working on the board seeing what chemical shouch be mixed with what as I went to the chemical I saw what could get us out of here and never come back, but our time was up and we went back to our cells and as they closed the door and left I went to the girls

"Get ready for tomorrow we're getting out of here"

"What are you talking about mona"?

"Look jenny, while I was working on the chemical I saw two chemical that if you mix it make a bomb, its the chemical that the army uses when they want to bomb something"

"Really mona you found it, did you really"?

"Yeah ang we're geting out here, tomorrow we are free women" so we plan our escape and then felt asleep. The next moring we went to work as always the girls were waiting for my single, as I watch the sun setting I knew it was time it was know or never so our plan went into motion

"Hey guys can you help me with something, I just don't get it"

"Sure mona"

"Okay 'leader' " so as the girls got near I got the two chemical and mixed it, the cheamical started to react and the tubes shake so hard that I let it of it so as soon it hit the floor the bomb reacted and bombed the whole place and because the bomb all the chemical fell and mixed with others and there was a mini reaction and for those reactions the mixed chemical spattered on us it felt like burnning acid on our skins so we saw an opening and went for it the goons were either blinded by the chemical or dead by it, as we ran outside we saw that we weren't in the middle in the sea

"Japan"!!'

"Wait did we just you right ang, did you just say that we are in Japan"?

"Yeah we hear her right jen but we don't time talk about this we have to run for help and get this gunk off of us its like acid"

"I'm so on you with that plan mona"

"Alright then then follow me guys" as we followed ang we hear gun shots in the air and knew we were begun the hunt by filch and his goons as we ran like hell but little did we knew as we ran we were helping the chemical go inside our pours as we sweat and we had the side affect of the chemical our visions were a blur we couldn't see anything but we hear they were coming closer and shot angie in the leg and jenny on her shoulder and me the side of my ribs and we tried to run by we all tripped and fell into the water fall the goons thought they killed us so they reported that news to their captain but what they didn't know was that we all were hang in the rocks as the water push us down I was so waek and my head was killing me I felt as if I was dying the girls knew that I was falling the were shouting that to hold on but I couldn't I let go of the rocks and fell in the deep sea and I couldn't move so I could swim and thats the very last time I ever saw my friends again and thats when I met Venus de milo. I was wash up on the shores of Japan and thats where she found me but what she didn't know was that I was once human because when she found me I was already muntated into what I am now so she took me in her home where it wasn't far from where she found me there she took out the bullet that was killing me she told me I was lucky that she found me or else I would have died on the beach and she took care of me from there on I told her my story and that I wasn't the only one so she went to look for them for a sign that the were alive but when she came back she handed me a piece of shirt that was angie's in the mouth of a shark that was found dead on shore of the beach I tried for the death of my friends. 2 years had past and venus taught me the ways of the japanese and taught me a few kicks here and there and I was missing my old life so venus told me if I wanted that I can go back to my home

"How am I going to go home if I have no home, I can't go with my family because of this and if I do go home everyone will come after me with pitch forks and torches"

"Hahahahahaha, you are so funny Miss Mona lisa"

"I wasn't kidding"

"Well what would you said if I said that I will company you to your home"

"What, what are you saying venus"?

"I asked my older sister if I can go with you and she gave me her blessing, so I'm coming with you to new york"

"Are you sure venus, cuz new york is a pretty big place"

"Yes I'm sure, I want to learn your ways since your learned our ways"

"Well then its settle, you and I are off to new york" so venus and I got on the next ship to new york, the trip in the ship was a long way but we got to new york there safe and sound, as soon we hit shore of new york harbor venus and I headed for my house that was once Jennifer's, Angela's, and mine, once we got in old thoughts came back into my head and before I could catch them tears came down on my cheeks venus saw them and hugged me so I got out of my japanesse clothes and back into my old ones but I had to make holes in my jeans since I have a tail and soon I was dressed the first thing I did was eat cuz we were straving good thing we had canned food that wouldn't expire for years to come as we ever finish eating I pick the phone hoping there was a tone on the line and lucky for me there was so I called my parents the phone on the other line rang and a voice, that sweet voice that I thought I'd never here again came to the phone

"Hellooooooo" it was my brother max

"Max"?

"Yeah whos dis"

"Can you pass me martha peterson tell her its jessica" jessica is jennifer mothers name

"Oh okay, hey mom its for you its mrs. washington"

"Thanks Hijo , hello Jessica"

"Mom"? my mother didn't answer

"Mama soy yo tu hija mona lisa"

"Mona... mona its that you"

"Si mama soy yo"

"My baby, my baby your alive oh thank god, henry, henry come quick its mona shes alive"

"WHAT, angel angel is that really you"?

"Yeah papi soy yo".

(end of flashback)

"And thats pretty much how my life was until we bumped into you guys"

"I see that you had a intersting life"

"Intersting, Master Splinter try crazy"

"That enough mikey, you shouldn't talk that way to mona, she lived a hard life"

"Thats okay leo I've called it way worse than what mikey just called it"

"I see that its getting late we should all get some shut eye as for tomorrow will come" the boys showed the girls way to their that room that they will be sleeping the boys headed for their room and as raph put his head on his pillow he thought that mona lisa lived a horrible life and he wanted to help her, help her ease her pain and the only way to do that is by loving her because believe it or not he fell in love with mona lisa, his mona lisa.

End Of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6 The Other Part

The Love Of Their Lives 

As everyone slept mona wouldn't , she tried laying on her back and her sides but nothing she was having nightmares about what she lived on that boat until she finally she did, but her dream was a nightmare. _In her dream she was being chased by Filchs goons in the jungle, she ran for her life but then she tripped and fell flat on her face and then one goon turned her over and faced him then she sreamed from the top of the lungs as they were raping her _then she woke up sreaming, she also woke up venus

"Mona whats wrong"?

"That dream, that dream again"

"You mean the one where they are-"

"Yes that one, venus I don't know what to do they keep coming back but this time it felt so real I don't know why I keep having these dreams"

"Maybe its a sign from your friends from above"

"If it is what does it mean cuz I just don't get it" then mona started to cry

"I don't know what to do anymore venus I'm stuck in this hole and don't know how to get out"

"Don't worry mona, sooner or later it will go away, trust me on this one"

"I just hope your right" then venus stayed all night with mona until she fell asleep then venus went back to her mat fell asleep as well. The very next morning the girls woke up early to go back to the house to find out what was Captain Filch looking for, they got out of the room to find Master Splinter and leo training, raph punching his punching bag, donnie on his computer and mikey reading his comic books."

"Morning, guys" everyone stop and said good morning to mona and venus then went back to whatever they were doing as leo was training with his father venus went by to go into the kitchen leo stared at her as she did and because of that splinter got the best of him

"To slow leo, that is not like you my son"

"Sorry its that something caught my eye" and he was telling the truth something did caught his eye and it was venus, as venus went inside the kitchen mona was staring at her cell phone

"Waht are you staring at mona"

"My cell phone, I just don't know if I should call my family or not"?

"I say you should maybe they are worried about you"

"Yeah I guess your right, I'll call them right now, maybe they're up" she dialed and thr phone was ringing

"Helloooooo"

"Max"?

"Hey moo"

"Is mom or dad there"?

"Yeah but they're asleep, but I can wake them up if you want me to"?

"No its okay, so how are you guys"?

"We're good, still shaking form last night, but good"

"That good news"

"How is it when I just said we're still shaking from last night, man moo are you going deaf or something"

"Hahahahaha"!

"Whats so funny moo"?

"You still make me laugh, after all these years you still make me laugh maxie"

"Don't call me that maxie"

"Then stop calling me moo then"

"I can't you know that was my first word, thats your nickname moo"

"And do you know what was your second word"?

"No what"?

"When you said moo I asked you what was your name and you said maxie"

"Thats not true mona"

"Yes it is max"

"not uh"

"yah uh"

"not uh"

"yah uh"

"not uh"

"yah uh"

"not uh"

"yah uh"

"you know know something mona, I miss this"

"Me to max" there was a moment of slience then mona broke it

"So where are you guys"

"At the the old cabin that you and I use to go in the summer"

"Oh there, really? ain't it, well knida old"?

"Yep, but it has alot important things in here moo"

"Yeah I know max"

"Well where are you"?

"Oh I'm at a friends place"

"What kind of place"?

"Thats is none your beewax max"

"Oooooooo monaaaaaa your at a boys house aren't you, oooooooooo I'm telling daddddddddd"

"I'm not at a boys house, nobrain"

"Ooooooooo I'm telling mom that your liyingggggggggg"

"You miss this don't you"?

"Yep, so if you don't mind let me savior this moment moo"

"Byb max"

"No wait mona I'm not done savioring yet"!

"Adios Maxie, Oh tell mama y papa that I called"

"Okay so when can we do this again moo"?

"Very soon max, byb"

"Byb" mona hanged up

"So how it go"?

"What do you think"?

"Max"?

"Max"

"Well lets go then"

"Yeah lets go " they both got up from the kitchen and headed for the door, mikey saw them

"Where you guys off to"?

"To my house"

"Why"?

"To see what flich wanted"

"Then we should go with guys" said leo as he got out of the dojo with master splinter

"Are you guys sure"?

"Yeah we sure" said raph as he walk towards them

"Alright then, lets go" and right before mona went out the door she forgot something

"Wait guys, I almost forgot one thing" she went up to her room where venus and her slept

"Where is it?, ah there it is" she got a little flash drive that she carried in her pocket every time she'd go out and then came back down

"Okay lets go now" and all of them left leaving master splinter alone

"Finally, I can watch my soaps in peace" and off went the old wise rat.

Outside all of them were out on the rooftops jumping roof to roof trying to to seen by anyone but while doing that leo was close with venus at all times, venus saw what he was doing and blushed alittle so did he, donnie and mikey were making bets on who can get there first and ran even faster, raph and mona were also ran together, mona didn't know what she was doing but she was getting too close to raph and he notice but he didn't mind, he like it. When they got to the house they're was no sign of filch or he's goons mona looked around to see if there was a trap from her 'friend' but no there wasn't, so she wanted to jump to her roof top but she couldn't it was too far so she back up for a head start then she stopped and then she ran as fat as she could, which was pretty fast because of her mutantion, she jumped really high and landed on the other side then came after her was venus but since she couldn't jump really high she ran and did a couple of flips in the air and landed where mona did

"So"?

"I'll give you a 9"

"A 9"?

"I would have given you a 10 but you jumped too late, sooo its a 9"

"Cheater"

"I am not a cheater"

"Uhuh" then the four brothers came all at once

"I win"!!

"No you didn't mikey"

"Aw, you just mad that you didn't win donnie"

"No I mean by is that we all landed at the same time mikey"

"So your saying is that no one won"

"Yeah mikey"

"Oh shell"

"If you boys are done chucking, can we get inside"?

"Yeah lets go" so they went inside. As they got inside the turtles were stunned, they looked around and nothing was misplace but it didn't surpised mona she knew how Filch worked and she did knew that he would leave some boobies traps

"Okay guys listen to me, but I mean listen to me every carefully, don't touch nothing but I nothing, got it"? they all nodded then venus went up to her and whisper something then mona eyes got wide and went to her room and she notice that her room was locked which she never did unless max came for a visit

"Damn it"!

"What"? ask the orange one

"That fat pig locked my room and I can't open it"

"Thats why we brought donnie"

"Oh thats okay I don't need him, I can also pick locks too" so mona went to the kitchen and got a knife and went to the door

"What are you doing"? ask donnie

"Its a trick that my mom taught me when I was little" and she put the knife through the door and the wall until she heard a click

"Ah, there we go its open" donnies jaw dropped was she open the door. Mona went in slowly and as she did, she saw that her room was a mess, books papers were out of place, her bed was undone which was never, everything you can think of

"That pig!, he's going to pay big time"

"Mona I don't see it"

"See what"?

"Your laptop, its gone"

"No its not, see it was under the mountain of papers that Flich left me

"Oh" as she got near mona she was typing away on her laptop to see what flich could get or if he could which was impossible from him to do

"Oh no"

"Oh no what"?

"Where is it"?

"Where is what"?

"My work, all the work that I was working on, its not here"

"What do you mean, I thought that he wasn't that smart"

"He isn't, but for some reason I can't find my work" mona looked everywhere and nothing

"Damn him"!!

"Nothing"?

"Nothing, that fatpig either copied and delete it or just delete it which i doubt it"

"Well what are you going to do mona"

"Well for starters" she went deep inside her closet and took out a panel and there was a safe but what mona invented and then she got out her flash drive and open it the safe with ita dn she did once again donnie's jaw dropped

"I have to take out all my notes that I worked on when I was in japan and redo all my work that I worked on a year and a half"

"Well I can help you with that if you want, you can finish it half the time"?

"Sure, thank you don"

"No problem mona"

"Well I speak for all of us when I say that you girls will be staying with us for awhile"

"Well what are we waitng for lets go back to the lair"

"Mikey don't start" said the purple one

"Why? think you can't beat me back home"

"Your on"

"Okay the last one will have to clean the bathroom"! the orange clad and the purple clad went out to the roof tops and went on home, leo and raph were happy that mona and venus were going to stay with them for awhile and started to head home as well and as for the girls they were behind

"I still can't believe that the fatpig hack into my laptop"

"Well either he was studying or he got someone to hack it for him"

"Well we can forget the first one so its got to be the second one"

"Any ideas who it can be"

"No but If I do know how to use a computer, I can find out whose work they left behind in my laptop"

"Well it looks like your going to have a busy day"

"You have no idea, well come on lets head to the sewer". Many months had past since they went to mona's home, Leo would spend his free time with venus getting to know her and his feelings that he discover while spending time with venus which weren't a 'lets-be-friends' feelings it was more of 'lets-be-more-than-friends' feelings, donnie will spends all of his time with mona which raph didn't like he would get so jealous but sometimes mona would spend time with raph when it comes to Captain Filch, mikey well he would be watching T.V, playing video games or reading his comics books but anyway, one day raph lost it, mona was in the lab gigglging at every little joke donnie would make which drove raphael insane how dare he flirt with her but then he saw that mona made a move to donnie, he saw her touch his hand which it wasn't what it looked like, she didn't mean to, it was an accident, she accidently touch him, she was reaching for her notes and his hands were in the way and for that move it drove raph over board

"THAT IS IT, I HAD WITH YOU GUYS"!!

"What are you taking about raph" ask the female lizard

"You making a move on my little brother"!

"What, me touching his hand by accident"?

"Look you don't have to lie to me, I saw what I saw and it ain' by accident"!

"Are you saying that I'm a liar, raph"?

"That and more, MUCH MORE"!

"Raph she telling the truth it was an accident"

"Look donnie don't try to defend her I know what type of girl she is"

"And what is that raphael, tell me what do you think what type of girl you really think I am"?!! as the fight got louder, venus heard what mona ask raph to tell her, she open her eyes wide as possible to know that his is not going to end well, even for mona

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW MONA, REALLY"!!

"YEAH I WANNA KNOW, TELL ME"! venus wanted to break up this fight as soon as possible before raph said something stupid so she got up and ran like hell, but she was too late raph blurt it out

"YOUR A SLUT, A HUSSY, AND A WHORE"!! mona eyes got so wide that her heart filled with hate and rage

"YOU THINK I'M ALL THAT"!!

"YES I THINK YOUR ALL THAT BUT YOU KNOW SOMTHING I DON'T THINK YOUR ALL THAT, YOU ARE ALL THAT"!!! venus was stunned, so was leo who finally got up with venus, so venus finally spoke up

"SHUT UP RAPH YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHES BEEN THROUGH"!

"OH AND A OTHER THING, YOU THINK YOU HAD ALL TOUGH HUH,? TRY FIGHTING WITH THE SHEDDER ALL YOUR LIFE, HAVE ALL YOUR BONES BROKEN, BE CHASE DOWN LIKE DOGS UNABLE TO GO HOME, AH! YOU LIFE ON THAT BOAT AIN'T NOTHING COMPARE TO OURS"!! as he finished mona got up to raph and slapped him so hard that it heard all over the lair

"YOUR LIFE, AH!! TRY BEING PRISON IN THAT BOAT NEVER SEENING THE SUN RISE IN THE MORNING AND THE SUN SET WHEN ITS NIGHT TIME AND SEENIG THE MOON AS WELL, TRY EATING NOTHING BUT BREAD AND WATER ALL THOSE TWOS YEARS IN THAT CELL, TRY STAYING UP ALL NIGHT WORRYING AND PRAYING THAT THOSE GOONS WON'T COME INSIDE OF YOUR CELL AND FORCE YOU TO HAVE SE-"!!! she stopped as soon she knew what she was going to say it

"Oh what I'm I saying this to you, I'll be wasting my time, I'm out of here" she grabed her jacket and walked to the door but she was stopped by venus

"Where are you going mona"?

"Anywhere away from him and here, know something meeting the turtles was the biggest mistake of my life"

"Mona don't say that"

"Filch was right, I should have stayed on that boat, maybe I should have bleed to death on that beach"

"Mona"! venus was stunned to hear that from her... again but mona didn't care she left and left venus standing in the door way. the turtles were speechless even raph, he was still hurting from the slap she gave him

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?, YOU LITTLE IMP"!

"WHAT"?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR HER TO STOP THINKING OF DEATH, HUH DO YOU"?!! venus was pissed off, but really pissed

"What are you talking about venus"? asked the blue masked turtle

"I MEAN THAT SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU ALL A PART OF HER STORY" then she looked down

"Mona bleeded to death on that boat everyday and I'm still suprised that she is alive and all you can thank filch's goons for that"

"Why, what did they do to her"? asked mikey, venus stood there didn't say a wod but then she sigh

"Mona, Jennifer and Angela were raped on that boat after they got out of the coma" all four turtles were stunned especially raph now eating his own words

"It was after the week was up and they went back to work, after it was late they went back to their cell, all of them weren't tried so to past the time they would tell each other what they were going to to when they got out" (flashback appears)

"Well, graduate college and go work in my father company, what about you jen"?

"Me well graduate, work and get married"

"Really worked as what"? asked angie

"Teaching in a elementary school, I love kids,and you mona"?

"Graduate College, get married, have kids and be a stay-at-home mom"

"Really"? said jennifer and angela together

"Yeah my mother did it and she's happy and I want that for me too" as they smiled at each other the gates of there cell door opens and there stood three goons, honry as ever

"Well, well, well lookie what I see, three cute girls"

"Well which one is up first to bat, johnny boy"

"I say the shy one" angie shook in fear

"No the red head, no wait the leader"

"No I said the shy one, get her" and the two other goons did as johnny boy said and grabed angie mona and jennifer got up and fought

"No not her let her go"!!

"Let her go take me not her"!

"Oh don't worry 'leader' we'll get to you as soon as we are done with the shy one"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!

"ANIGE"!!!

"MONA, HELP ME PLEASEEE, MONAAAA,!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH"!!!!!!!!! mona tried to save her but she was too late they closed the gate

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!!!!!! but all mona and jennifer saw and heard was three shadows forcing angie on a table and raping her and laughing from the goons and sreaming from angie. mona and jenny were in a corner of the cell crying then they heard the cell gates open and threw angie like a rag doll, mona ran to her aid and she saw angie all with fresh cuts and bruised all over her body and she also saw that that she was bleeding from somewhere else

"Angie are you a virgin"

"Not anymore mona" then she cried, mona huged her and when jenny was going to hug her too the goons got her as well

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!!!

"JENNYYYYYY, NOOOOOOOOO"!! but she couldn't do anything they left, then she set her eyes on angie mona shut her eyes tightly as her heard jenny sreaming as loudly like angie. mona got the blood to stop flowing from angie's legs and again she heard the gates open again and just like angie they threw her like a rag doll mona went to jennifers aid and the same thing as well cuts, bruised and blood flowing from her legs and then three shadows appear before her

"See I always do as I say, get her" they grabbed her, mona kick and sreamed with all her might and they did the samething like angie and jennifer, mona, jennifer and angie were all virgin but after that day they were marked with a unhappy ending, mona knew that so did the others.

"Thats the half of the story that mona didn't you guys to know"

"Man, I can't believe it" said mikey and he was in shock for what he just heard as like the others

"And I said those hurtful things to her" raph closed his eye as he pictured that night where hell broke loose on the girls

"Well I have to go look for her, I hope she didn't do anything stupid"

"I'll go with you"

"No raph , you done enough for tonight, I'll take it from here" so venus ran out the door as the turtles were getting up for where they were sitting they heard a sream it came form venus all four got up and ran to venus. as they got there they saw venus staring at something and looking up

"What?, what happe-" leo stopped and look where venus was looking then the rest of them and saw mona tied and hanging from the manhole with cuts all over her body, bleeding to death she had two black eyes, she was stabed on her ribs and a knife was still jabed on her leg and a note was taped to her saying

_'She killed my dream so I kill her'_ all stood in shock and as for raph as he saw his love hanging all his saddness turned to anger

"When I find out who did this, I'LL KLL THEM"

End Of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7 You Love Me?

The Love Of Their Lives 

"MONA"! she started to climb the ladder to get her free and her did, leo helped by gently putting her on the ground and cutting the rope

"Donnie bring the Sewer Skimmer, now"! donnie did as leo said and ran back to the lair, venus was crying ther eyes out, staring down at mona in shock

"Mona, who did this to you"

"I'll bet its that no good captain filch" Raph said in a angry tone, "He must have done this, but when I find him I'l-"

"No" mona spoke out in a weak tone

"Mona"? venus said in a hopeful tone

"Mona, who did this to you"? she asked again

"Tom-tom's-" and then she passed out

"MONA"! then in a second came out donnie with the the sewer skimmer, leo gently picked her up and place her in the sewer skimmer, raph didn't take his eyes off of her for a second, then everyone got on and donnie drove them all back the the lair. As they all got there master splinter was in the middle of a meditation until he smelled blood in the air he open his eyes in shock and turned around to see leo carrying mona in his arms and taking her to the lab

"What happen my sons, what happen to miss peterson, who did this to her"?

"We don't know" said leo as he layed her on the table then venus went to the other side of the table to see what she can do

"Donnie, past me all the tools you have, I'm going to preform sugery on her, she is losing alot of blood and she can't breathe, I need to preform sugery now or else she died" so donnie gather up all the tools he had and gave it to her and she started to get to work, donnie helped and everyone else step out of the lab and waited in the living room for news abotu venus. master splinter was sitting and meditating, leo was sitting doing the same thing, mikey siting on the ground shocked of what he had just seen just now and raph walking back and forth, back and forth (well you guys get the idea, anyway) he was blaming on himself for what happen to mona lisa

"Its all my fault"

"Don't say that my son"

"Its true masta splinter, if I kept my mouth shut none of this would be happening to her"

"I know my son, but let me tell you something my son, your mouth didn't control you, it was your heart" raph was stunned of his father, how did he know, "How did yo-" the old rat stopped him and chuckled

"My son, it is clear as water that you are in love with miss peterson, and by the way nice choice" raph blushed then right before he said anything else venus and donnie came out with blood all over them every one got up and went to them

"How is miss peterson"? asked the wise rat

"She stable, but-" donnie stopped and sighed, "She's in a coma and I don't know how long it will take for her to come out of it"

All were speechless, even Raph, he just stood there stunned and in shock, how could this be happening to him, how could he let his mouth run off on mona, raph had tears in his eyes he couldn't hide them any longer they were running freely down his cheeks and he walked away to his room, all of them saw raph walk away and they knew that he has feelings for mona. Many weeks had past and mona didn't wake up for her coma, raph was growing insane he would just stare at mona for hours not moving an inch from where he was sitting but as for leo and venus, each day their for each other would grow stronger and faster master splinter was seen this and he didn't mind he saw that she was a good girl for leo and as for mona she was good for raph as well, venus would always check on mona but nothing her condition was the same until one day that changed raph and mona for good. Raph as always would stay by her side until late at night when everyone were asleep, he would be the last one to go to bed but that night he decide instead of going to bed he would say something to mona and he thought why not say so he gave it a try

"Mona" he paused

"Mona if you can hear me.... well all I wanted to say was... that ..I..I'm sorry mona" he reached out and held her hand and he neeled down to her face

"I'm sorry that I called you all those things I never meant to hurt you it just came out you know. sometimes I can be a hothead, and that day, I don't know, my jealously got the best of me, well what I'm really trying to say is that I'm sorry and that...that..... I lov... love you mona lisa, I love you" he stopped as his tears came down he put his head down, then out of the blue a voice, a sweet loving voice came to raph, and voice he hadn't heard in a long time spoke to him

"You love me"? raph looked up and saw mona lisa wide awake looking at him with her sweet loving eyes and her warm loving smiling that can light up a room

"Did I hear you right raph, did you say that you love me"? raphael was speechless he wouldn't believe what he was hearing and seening mona was awake and talking

"Well are you going to answer my question or did the cat caught your tongue"? mona joked, raph chuckled alittle then he answered he question

"Yeah I did" he smiled back at her

"And did you also said that your were sorry"?

"Yep"

"Well... I don't know what to say, I'm speechless" raph looked at her with hope in his eyes hoping for her to say that she forgave him

"I...I forgive you raphael" raph was happy for what she said and gave her a hug and in return she gave it back but as soon it was over raphael slowly was letting her go but then he stopped and looked at her eyes and then out of nowhere he gave her a kiss an long on and mona was shock at first but slowly gave in, it was hot with passion but then they stopped

"I think you should go to bed, we'll talk in the morning" she smiled and he returned the smile as well and headed for his room as he was in his bedroom he was smiling ear to ear hoping that this wasn't a dream but real and he went to sleep. the ever next day he woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and went downstairs and he heard voices coming out of doonies lab so he went in and saw everyone there and in bed wide awake was mona smiling and laughing with everyone and she looked at raph and gave him a warm, loving look and he knew that she loved him as well.


	8. Chapter 8 I give you my heart

The Love Of Their Lives 

"Mona how are you"? ask the female turtle

"Better, but still sore" she smile alittle

"I thought we lost you that night, you were slowly leaving this world"

"You know I'm too stubbon to do that, remember the first time"? venus closed her eyes remembering when she found mona lisa on the beach slowly dying then opened her eyes when she felt leo's hands on her shoulder, she looked his way and smiled then set her eyes on mona again

"But that night you said something"

"What did I say"?

"You said 'Tom-Tom's', then you past out before you said anything more" mona were wide when she said that then closed her eyes then she opened them and looked at venus

"It was tom-tom's sister" venus eyes were wide as well shocked at what mona just said

"WHAT, how did she found out, to the whole world your dead, how did she find out that your not"!?

"What do you think, the fatpig"

"But how"?

"I don't know how but all I know that he must planted a bug on us, can someone bring my laptop"? donnie went and brought back her laptop and gave it to her

"Hand me that knife" venus handed her the knife, mona placed the knife on the edges of her laptop and pushed it inside until she heard an pop, she removed the knife and gave it back to venus and open her laptop and looked inside, she knew what was in there since she loved to invent, just like donnie. she look around and saw what she was looking for

"Shit"!

"What, did you find somethig"? asked donnie

"Yes and its not what I thought it would be"

"What its not the bug"?

"Yes it is"

"Well what is it then"?

"Its my bug, THAT SON OF A PIG!, HE USED MY INVENTION"! mona was madder than mad she had anger written all over her face

"That pig used my invention and he I think he knows where I am"

"But I don't know how this had to do with tom-tom's sister"

"I don't know but three things come to mind which is either that one: she working with filch, two: she found him and ask for help or three: he found her

"But why kill"?

"Because she has a thing for her brother

"As in"?

"She's in love with him" mona looked around the room and saw everyone faces they were shock and sick to think that way

"But they are not brother and sister, tom- tom is adopted" then they saw their faces again and it wasn't there anymore

"Its a long story but to make it short Tom-tom fell in love with me, she got mad, wanted to rid of me but he got in the way and couldn't. she wanted me out of the way so he can fall in love with her get married and have a family, that was her dream"

"No wonder she left that note 'She killed my dream so I kill her' "

"Yup, now I'm worried that the fatpig might find us here and tell everyone that there are muntant living under new york city" she looked around the room then set her eyes on venus

"Venus you know what we have to do now, right?"

"Yes mona but what about you, you can't-" venus couldn't finish because mona removed the covers and got off of bed and slowly walked out. as she got out of the lab she gave herself room so did the others and she did so flips and landed perfectly

"I'm fine venus as you can see" everyone in the room was shocked

"I can heal faster beacuse of the mutation, it happen the last time when venus found me"

"And thank you for reminded me mona" venus left and went in to the kitchen and came out holding something in her hands, mona smelled the air and her eye were wide and she knew that was that smell in the air

"Oh no V, I'm drinking that shit again" she was backing away from venus

"You know that its for your own good mona, now take it or do have to force you to drink it"?

"Do you have any idea how that tea taste like, its like drinking acid, the hell I'm going to drink that again"

"Mona you lost alot of blood and this tea well help you get it back, now drink it" venus was giving mona 'the look' saying -are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way- mona had no choice but to take it so she took the tea and she pinch her nose and drank the tea in one gulp, mona made a face like something fowl had died in here and gave venus back the cup

"How long do I have to take it"?

"Until I see color in your cheeks"

"If I died from drinking your horrible tea, I'm haunting you in your sleep, V" she said with a joking tone

"No you won't " she smiled

"Oh. and what makes you say that"?

"Because you love me"

"Not after you gave me that tea you made me drink"

they both smiled at each other remembering how they would do this every day back in Japan

"Well V, you know waht we have to do next"

"I know mona" she turned to the four muntat turtles and thier father standing in a line watching their every move, venus bowed to all five of them and then mona, "Thank you for letting us stay in you lovely home, but we must leave, sorry" venus and mona left them and went to the room they were sleeping in for the past months. The turtles were shock, Leo and Raph looked like if the had their hearts rip out. they were hurt from the inside and out. Raph wanted answers and he wanted them quick so without thinking (as always) he marched up to their room and open the door with a slam, the both female muntant jumped and looked at raph with a scare

"Whats your problem, raph"?

"My problem mona, is that why are you leaving"? mona stared at his face, studying him then she notice something, she hurted raph very deeply, he just told her that he loves her last night and she just stomped on his heart by saying that she was leaving

"You know why raph, Filch has me tracked down and I can't let him find you guys, this is your home and I won't allow that man to in here and destorying your home like that, he killed my two best friends That I've knowed when I was small, he kidnaped my family and I don't want him to hurt you" tears are now flowing down her cheeks, venus looks at her then she finally clicks it her head, they both are in love so with them noticing she slips out to give them their space and closes the door behind her and when she turns around and looks at all of them, all of the family Hamato were looking at her, wanted some answers as well, so sum up for what they just heard she says

"What she said".

"Is that why your leaving, because of that pig, mona you do know we're ninja turtles right"?

"Raph you don't know Filch, he'll do anything to get something he wants, trust me"

"Yeah but he doesn't know me, I've face alot of bad guys in my life and trust me when I say this mona, his nothing compared to the Shedder" mona smiled knowing what he was saying was right Captian Filch was nothing compared to the Shedder

"I guess your right, but still" mona looked down trying to back her tears from flowning then she felt raph hands lift her head and looking into his dark brown, carmel eyes then he kissed her, they both were enjoying the kiss then raph deepeds the kiss making her back up to a wall, they both were making out for a while them mona stopped to catch a breath of air, then raph hungerly kiss her neck making mona lisa moan with pleasure, raph like the sound she was making so he pick her up and mona wraped her legs around raph's waist and kissed him hungerly, then before she knew it raph removed her gown and her bra and layed her gently on her bed and he started kissing her breast and making mona hiss out a moan of pleasure again and she also removed raph's mask and his elbow pads, raph wanted her so bad but he didn't want to push it since she suffered alot in the past so he wanted to take it easy until she was ready, but what he didn't know was that mona was ready. Mona was happy what was happening right now, raph was making her forget eveything that had happen to her when she first was raped, it was beauitful moment for her and didn't wanted to end, but she notice that raph wasn't moving on so hit her he was afraid for what might happen if he does go forward with this so mona did the unthinkable, she squzeed his waist alittle and removed his belt with his sais attached to it and then she felt his manhood '_good_ 'she thought to herself. Raph couldn't believe for what just happen she wanted him too '_is she ready?'_ he thought, he tried with all his might to fight the urge to move on but then he hears her moan louder which turns him on even more then he caved in, he removed her underwear and tossing it to the ground and then he felt her he never thought that he a turtle was making love to a female lizard that once was human but he didn't care, he loves her she loves him thats all that mattered to him. Mona was enjoying every moment of this and hoping it doesn't end and then she felt raph going little by little going inside her she was very happy that raph was going to be the first and only man (in this case turtle)

to make love to her but then she saw something or someone barge in the room

"Yo Raphy boy, are you in here"?( yes it was Casey Jones that ruin the big moment) casey stopped in his track and stared at the two naked muntant that were having sex

"Oh boy"

"WHAT THE SHELL"! mona grabbed the covers and pulled it across her naked body and raph grabbed the pillow and put it on this exposed manhood, mona looked like a deer caught in the headlight

"Oh boy, raph I'm sorry, man I'm so sorry"

"WHAT THE SHELL CASEY, DID YOU EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING, GET OUT OF HERE"!! as if someone heard him someone pulled casey out of the room and closed the door leaving the two mutant in shock

"Raph who was that"?

"A very dead man" raph said in a deadly tone


	9. Chapter 9 Where were we?

The Love Of Their Lives 

The two (very naked) mutants were fumbling over and getting dressed

"Raph who was that guy"?

"His name is Casey Jones, he and I go way back"

"How far back"?

"Its a long story, I'll tell it to ya later" then he open the door and peak his head out to see the coast is clear, and since he didn't see anybobdy he got out first and then mona after. they were both close together going down the stairs and they all saw the whole gang in the living room with April O'Neil and a very, very sorry friend Casey Jones trying to hide behind his wife (who is april) and mona felt her face get redder than a tomato and then looked up to her lover who looked like he was going to attack his prey, she felt bad and sorry for him and by the looks on mikeys face he looks like he's about to pop or worse brust she also felt sorry and bad for him too, so april spoke up to lose the tension

"Um, sorry about this guys, he-" she look at her husband then looked at the others, " didn't mean to do it, isn't that right honey" casey nodded his head slowly

"Its okay" mona spoke, everyone looked up to her even raph they looked at her like -your kidding right-

"What?, I bet he didn't mean too barge in like that"

"Ah yeah right", Raph muttered under his breathe which it was loud for mona to slap raph upside the head, which she did, "Ow"! he growled

"So raph are you going to present Venus and I to your friends"?

"Oh he doesn't have to do that" april came up to her and lifted her hand to shake it with mona and venus, "Hi my name is April O'Neil Jones and that man hiding in the corner in my husband is Casey Jones" casey gave a little wave to the girls and in return gave it back

"Hi, I'm Venus De Milo"

"And I'm Mona Lisa Peterson"

"Peterson"?

"Yeah, why"?

"Its that your name sounds familiar but I just don't know where..... wait a second were you one of the girls the were kidnapped by Captain Filch"? mona was shock that someone remembered her and her friends

"Yes I am one on the girls that the fat pig kidapped"

"Oh my, your family must be worried sick about you, and the others where are they"? mona felt hurt by her asking her dead friends and she felt tears burning her eyes

"No they're not here", mona looked away trying to hide her tears but on slipped out, "Please exsuce me" mona ran up to her room and slamed the door behind her

"Was It something I said"? asked the confused human, venus was going to go after her but raphael stopped her

"I'll go" and he left

"I'm sorry if I hurted her feelings"

"Its not your fault, you didn't know"

"Then what happen to her and the other girls"

"I think you should sit down for this one" said leo

"Yeah its a long painful story, trust me" said mikey, as they settled in venus began telling mona's story. Raph slowly knock on her door

"Go away"

"Mona Its me open up" then in a second door was unlock and she open the door, her eyes were red and puffy and tears still streaming down her face and then mona hugged raph and began to wept again so raph lifted her like a groom would carry his bride and entered the room. Mona wept in the crook of raphael's neck and he layed her on top of her bed without her letting go of his lover go, then without him noticing she kissed him hungery and he return the feeling and she pulled him closer to her and he followed her lead and without talking he knew what she wanted and the only thing that pop in his head was _'fianlly'_ and they began where they left off and this time one one came in the room. After of four hours on making love to each other (yes I said four hours) they both were worn out and raph look to his side and smiled and kissed her on the top of her head and said

"Love ya, doll" she looked up and smiled as well and kissed him on the tip of his nose and also said

"Love you too, hon" and both of them were asleep after that. After Four hours of telling the story to the Jones couple, April was stuned so was Casey

"Oh wow, thats so horrible and I'm surprised that she stills alive after all of that"

"I know" venus looked down then looked up

"So what do we do now since that mad man is still out there"? asked casey with a hint of anger in his tone

"The only we can do is protect her from harm until we get that man off the streets" spoke up the old wise rat, " But first thing is that every one should get some rest, its been a all day for everyone" as they were told everone went their way to their rooms and the Jones left, leaving venus and leo alone

"Well it looks like I'm slepping on the couch tonight" said the female turtle

"What make you say that"?

"Because its been four hours and I haven't seen a sign from the two love birds in a while"

"Well you don't have to sleep on the couch"

"Then whe-" she saw cut off by leo kissing her hungery and she aslo return the feeling and leo sweep her off her feet and carried her to his room and they without thinking twice locked the door. The next day mona and raph were out the door and they were got by surprise by the two other mutant coming out of leo's room, the four mutant looked at each other and then mona spoke

"This never happen"

"Agreed" spoke up the female turtle and the four went to the kitchen. As they were walking to the kitchen they saw mikey watching cartoons and donnie over in this lab working on something and master splinter was in the kitchen drinking tea

"Good Moring Children", all of them said good moring to the old wise rat, " I sense that all of you slept well" master splinter raised his eyebrow and adding a smrik all stopped and looked to the rat with eyes wide as possible, " Don't worried your minds I won't saying anything to you all but there is one thing I will say to you all", all stood quiet to listen what the master had to say, "You have my blessing" all sighed with relief and then mona heared something on the T.V

"Aw man, just when it was getting good but oh well time to change the channel"

"Touch that remote and die mikey" came out of the female lizard mouth and moved closer to the T.V listening close on what the reporter is saying

"Breaknig news, right behind me we are standing in front of 'Shawo Empire' where they yesterday night stole one of their high tech invention what they were going to show to the press in just a few days, We don't know who could have done it the only clue that the police have is this drawing that appears to be a scull with two bones crossing together behind it that is all for right now, reporting live from new york I'm kate kindle" mona was shocked for what she just saw

"Mona whats wrong" asked venus

"Its Filch, he wants to rebuild the dish but with better stuff in it".

Just off the coast of japan there is a big beach house with alot of guards around and inside there a female on a phone with someone

" Yes Father I heard, are you alright, uhuh I see, what did they steal, I see, father can I... but fath- but.... *sigh* I understand, yes I'll see you soon byb love you" she hangs you the phone and hears someone come in

"Did you do what I ask"

"Well duh, so how did it go"

"Well you know him, he will won't yes"

" You think its a good idea to go behind your fathers back"

"We don't have a choice, you know why he stole the invention in the first place"

"Yeah I know, well get ready for tonight, see ya"

" Byb..... Jenny"

"Yeah Ang"?

"You think Mona lisa would be proud of us right now"

" I think she is, watching over us, protecting us from harm"

" I just hope your right"


	10. Chapter 10 We Meet Again

The Love Of Their Lives 

"How would he-"

"Amy" said the female lizard

"You mean Tom-Tom's sister"

"Yes, but she's not gonig to build it, but she is going to fake it"

"Why, doesn't she know how to build it"? asked leo

"No she doesn't, but she does know what the dish need to make it work so my guess is that shes going to pretend that she knows what shes doing so filch will think that he doesn't need me, which for me is a good thing, but one thing that I can't figure out is, when amy is 'finish' and filch lauch the dish into orbit and it doesn't work in space how would he react to her"? she look around to everyone thinking but nothing, they had nothing, "But anyway the only thing I want to do right now is to find the fat pig and put him jail. for good" they agreed with her and before anyone else said anything the Jones family came in

"Hey guys" said casey jones with a huge smile on his face

"Hi guys" said april

"Hey" said all the mutant clan and before anyone else said anything, april spoke again

"Look mona I'm sorry what I said yesterday I..I didn't know" she placed her hands on mona's shoulder and looked at mona with a friendly smile, "But now I do"

"Thats okay... like you said you didn't know" she smiled as well then they both looked at raphael and casey talking, not fighting , but talking

"Thats a good sign don't you think" ?

"Yeah it is, heck just now I thought when you guys walked through that raph might attack him"

"Ha, so did I" the both girls giggled at the thought, then they stopped

"Well I got alot work to do but first I need to head out to my house, I need some things that I can use to find the fat pig once and for all"

"You can't go now, its daytime anyone can see you now" said donnie

"Yeah some one can see you and... and...... who knows" said mikey

"Thats okay I've done it all the time"

"What, you have"? asked her lover

"Yup because", she went to go get her jacket and took something out of the pocket and it was a silver braclet, "Of this" she showed it to everyone, "Heck even venus has one " venus show it to everyone too

"Interesting" said donnie, " What does it do"?

"It make you invisiable" mona slipped on the braclet and push a button and she disappear

"You see, no one ever knew" then she pushed the button again and she reappear again, "I invented it myself when I first got back here to New York"

"I never knew you could invent some like this" said donnie, it almost sounded like her was worshipping her which to raph he didn't like and for that raph up to donnie and smack him upside the head

"Ow, was that for raph"? raph gave him a look that said -you know what I mean- and donnie look away and blush as he knew what raph meant by that look

"So I'm going out, see ya later" but then she was stopped by raph

"Oh the shell you will"

"What? oh come on raph, you know that I can take care of myself"

"Thats not how remember"

"*sigh* okay look if it make you feel any better I'll take venus with me" he nodded then mona grabbed venus by the hand and ran out the door.

Outside they both use the silver braclet and were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, but what they didn't know that just the other side two woman wore black trechcoats and matching hat and walked up to mona lisa house and open the door (it was open) and went inside

"Man its good to back again"

"Yes it is good to be back" the two girls looked around to see that nothing changed and not been touch in a while

"So what do you want to do, Angie" she took off her coat and let it fall on the floor and then she took off the hat and let her dark red, loose curls, hair fall on her face and she open her eyes, they were hazel with a hint of carmel color in it. she was wearing a golden spring dress that was tight from the waist up that shows off her curves and from the waist down it was flowy

"I don't know but I want to look around, jenny" she also took off her coat and drop it and took off the hat and let her raven curls hair fall to her face and she open her eyes as well, her eye color are light green with a hint of grey in it (from her mother side) she's wearing a yellow kimono thats off the shoulders with a black belt that shows her curves, but there's one thing , jennifer is also a mutant lizard and Angela is a mutant turtle. Mona and Venus were almost there they just needed one more rooftop.

"My, alot hasn't changed, huh ang.....ang"? jennifer turned around and saw angela staring at a picture of the three of them graduate from high school and in the middle was mona lisa smiling ear to ear, jenny laughing on the right and angie smiling at the both of them. Ang felt teary and one tear slipped down and closed her eyes remebering mona lisa then she open her eyes, "Yeah I know I miss her too ang" angie turned and hugged jennifer and began to cry. Mona and Venus were there and they secretly went inside, they didn't make a sound but they heard something or better yet some one, it sounded like crying, and woman crying, mona slowly walked to the living room and poked her head to see then venus did it as well, as they looked around they stood there in shock to see too female mutant crying on the couch. Too venus she never saw them in her life but too mona, their cries, she heard them before 'But where'? she thought then one spoke up

"Its going to okay ang, you'll see, just watch, this nightmare will soon be over" mona was in shock, she couldn't believe her ears

"No it can't be" the two female mutant jumped up and look over to mona and venus

"Nice going there" venus spoke up with a angry tone

"Who. Are. You, or better yet, what are you"?

"JENNY"!?

"MONA"!?

End Of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 Konnichiwa

Hi guys. I know its been a while since I wrote but I've been busy working and school and all but I'll try to update as soon as I can. enjoy chapter 11 there will be more soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the TMNT charaters, they belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Angela, Jennifer and all of my other OC's charaters. :D (oh in case you guys are confused when this is in, its four years later after BTTS and when the girls were kidnapped, well I'll tell you in the story later on)

"No it can't be...yo... your dead", said the newly arrived turtle, "I saw you fall in the water and sink, no you can't be mona... you just can't"

"Angie... its me mona" she walked towards angie,"Ang its really me" now she was tearing up

"No you can't be, you just can't"

"Moo"? jennifer walked towards her and mona just stared at her as she couldn't believe it she was a mutant lizard as well

"Yeah its me jenny" jenny had a wide smile across her face and ran and hugged her

"MONA... MONA ITS REALLY YOU"! jenny had tears in her eyes as her found her long lost friend, no her long lost sister because to jenny they are sister

"Yeah its me" mona said in a hush tone

"Mona"? mona turned to the female turtle in yellow kimono, mona couldn't believe it either angie was a mutant turtle. mona nodded her head

"Yeah ang... its me..I'm...I'm alive" angela ran and hugged her as tears ran freely down her smooth cheeks

"My prayers have been answered ... your back mona, oh god your back" mona rubbed her and then patted her shell

"And so have mine ang...so have mine."

as everyone settled down jenny spoke up

"Soooooooo moo, where have you been these past three years"?

"In Japan then came back to New York"

"Waaait a tick, your meaning to tell me that you were in japan for three years and never went looking for us"?

"Jen I was dying, and I sent venus to go look for you guys but the only thing she found was a dead shark on the shore on the beach with a piece of angie's shirt" the new mutant looked at each other puzzled 'what was she talking about' they thought then it dawned at them. they remember that day

"Oooohhhh that day... well"

***flashback* **

_Angie and Jenny were still hanging when mona fell in the water but then they were slipping as well_

_"Jen"! angie's vision was fading in and out_

_"Hang on ang" but to her luck jenny was losing her grip, and felt dizzy then before she turned around angie fell in the water then jenny fell last. they pulled their heads out of the water and began to swim towards the reef and grabbed on the rocks _

_"Ang...ang are you all right"?_

_"Yeah I'm fine..but...but mona she's gone" tears fell from angie's eyes_

_"Don't worry ang we'll fine her..we'll fine her" then jenny eye's were wide as tennies balls when she saw a shark swimming up to them_

_"What... what are you looking at"? angie turned around and saw what jenny was looking at and was shocked_

_"Angie. Don't. Move" but the shark was coming closer, then it dawned at jenny the only reason the shark was coming closer was that it smelled blood... 'BLOOD!'_

_"Ang...ang are you bleeding too"? angie nodded her head without taking her eyes off on the shark_

_"Ang...ANG CLIMB UP, GET AWAY FROM THE SHARK, GET UP ON THE ROCKS. NOW!" angie did what jenny told her to do but then the shark attack and ripped some of her shirt and it was got in his teeth. then jenny acted fast, she looked around and found a bamboo stick and that at the end it was sharp to the point. so she swam at it and threw the stick into its mouth and it cried in pain and jenny saw that it was bleeding and swam away. then jenny swam to angie who was shaking in fear_

_"Ang its over and trust me its going to be dead once its in the middle of the ocean"_

_"Its going to live, jenny"_

_"$50 say your wrong" angie turned to her friend and smirked_

_"Your on"_

***end of flashback***

"HA, I told you the shark was going to die, Ha didn't I tell you... now pay up" jenny held up her hand, but angie shook her head

"No I'm not going to pay you"

"Huh? and why not?"

"Because you said and I quoet _'its going to be dead once its in the middle of the ocean' _"

"But still it died and thats all that matters. now pay up ang"

"No I'm not and besides I don't have $50 on me so the jokes on you jen" jenny pouted and crossed her arms around her stomach

"I still say you own me money" then mona smacked her upside her head "Ow what was that for" she growled at her friend while rubbing her head

"For being so dumb and I missed the sound of the smacking" she laughed.

"So mona who your friend over there" jennifer said as she pointed to venus

"Oh, where are my manners"?

"Its went out the window hehehehe-Ow", now it was angie's turn to smack jennifer, "Now what was that for"?

"Like what mona said, for being so dumb" jenny just glared at her friend before she turned her head to venus and mona

"Guys this is Venus De Milo. Venus, this is Jennifer Washington and Angela Shawo" venus bowed to both of them

"Its very nice two meet you girls. Mona told me alot from you guys"

"Really"? angie turned to mona

"Wow so she told you how great I am"?

"Well...all I can say is you really are what she said you are"

"Huh"? jenny looked puzzled

"See what I mean" said mona while shaking her head

"Hey!"

"Oh hush up jenny" angie hissed at the red head of the group

"Look guys, as much I miss our little fights we got to go"

"Oh and why if I may ask?"

"Because if you guys stay here then you will get caught by the fatpig" the girls eyes were shocked

"WHAT?" they said in unison

"You guys heard me, he knows this is our house"

"Just when I thought he couldn't get stupider" jenny groaned and shook her head

"I know jen, but if I were you guys I'd leave"

"But where would we go?, if you can see we can't go anywhere else" stated angie

"Now who said you guys aren't coming with us?"

"Okay I'll bite", said jenny with a grin on her face, "Oh where, oh where are you taking us"

"Oh somewhere where you never thought you'd would go, thats where" then mona went inside her room and came out with her homemade safebox

"But first you guys have to wear these bracelets so when you guys have to go outside you won't be seen" she open the safe and handed them two sliver bracelets. they put them on and pushed the button and they disappered then reappered.

"COOL!"

the female turtle groaned and shook her head, "Jenny you think everything is cool"

"Whatever"

"Alright lets go"

"WAIT!"

"What is it jenny"

"Well..." jenny drifted off

"Well what jennifer?" both female turtles looked at mona and knew that she was getting mad and knew the look on her face. it was _'spill or else' _look

"Well when I first saw venus I thought if she knew if she was naked" all of them was shocked. Mona and angie were mad as hell, wanting to rip her head off. Venus all she could so was blush to a shade of red never seen before

"JENNIFER!"

"What?" she asked so sweetly, "To me she looks naked, can you blame me?"

"Yeah, we can jenny" mona was getting alittle too close

"Whatever... look all I'm saying is that she'll look good in one of angie's kimono dresses" just once mona was ready to kill her venus stopped her

"No mona, its okay I really don't mind"

"What!... What do you mean you don't mind?", mona's eyes were firey with anger. _'huh... now I see why raphael fell for mona. she just like him' _venus thought then the red head pulled her away from her thoughts

"If you don't mind venus I'll like to dress you up in a kimono if angie doesn't mind" she said eyeing angie with her famous puppy- dog eyes that she always pulled off with her family and friends when she wanted something but couldn't get.

"Alright fine" angie looked through her suitcase and pulled out a light blue, plain,sliky kimono

"Here you can take off you kneepads and elbowpads and put this on" angie handed her the dress and venus walked inside of the bathroom. A few moments later, venus came out looking lovely as ever and angie then handed her a white belt that hugged her small, but fairly sized body showing off her cruves.

"Well... how do I look?" ask the nervous turtle

"Well there's something missing... and I can't put my finger on it" then jenny grinned just founding out what was missing. jennifer ran to her suitcase and search for that thing that was missing. Once she found it she pulled it out, it was a blue bow, perfectly well sized for venus head. jennifer ran back and went behind venus and pinned it on her mask that covered her head. stepping back she looked at venus from the back and she notice that on the back of ther head, her mask's tail was braided and ending to her waist. she approved of this and went to her bags again and pulled out blue flats and gave it to her and she put them on.

"I'm not much of shoe person, but these shoes are really comfortatble"

"I know, thats why I don't want them" she looked at all of them with their confused faces on them, "I'm sort of a high - heel person" she said sheepishly

"Are you done?" ask mona lisa with the hint of boredom in her voice

"Yeah...no wait...yeah I'm done"

"Good the sooner we get out, the better" she started to run to the roof but stopped and turned to find two, mad as hell, female mutant

"Um...sorry" she said sheepishly

"Yeah you better be" jennifer grabbed her and angie's bag and headed to the roof with the other two in tow.

Back at the lair, raph was pacing back and forth with his hands behind him. Leo was on the couch watching his second oldest brother walking around the lair. To him raph reminded of him of the men on T.V that would walk back and forth when the wife was giving birth, he smiled at the thought but soon was ripped away when he heard raph growl deep in his thoat

"Where are they?"

"Raph, calm down they're going to be here"

"How can I? they been gone for two hour"

"Raph its been 30 mintues" donnie stated from his lab

"But it feels like two hours"

"Man you got it bad" mikey chuckled as he bit his pizza while playing video games

"Just you wait mikey, just you wait. when a cute girl comes by in your life you won't be able to think nothing but her, trust me"

"Oh? so can you tell me what am I wearing in your mind, hothead?" said a voice. all of the turtles turn to the lair's door, where stood mona leaning on the doorframe. in a heartbeat raph ran to his lover and kissed her hungrily

"I miss you too, raph" she said between kisses. finally he stopped and put her down

"You know, one of these days your going to give me a heart attack, and don't you even think that I for a second that I won't tie you to the bed" he said huskily, and with a moan she replied,

"You'd that, wouldn't you?"

"Eww to much info, mona!"shouted jennifer in the sewer. mona rolled her eyes and growled back at her

"Shut up Jennifer!" jennifer stepped inside the lair and glared at the hothead turtle that had his hand wraped alittle too tightly on 'her sisters' waist. Without a second thought he glared back at the newly arrived female mutant lizard, then blinked a couple of times on what mona lisa just said

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah...do I know you?"

"Aren't you mona's best friend?"

"Jeez, mona who haven't you told?" jennifer chuckled

mona rolled her eyes once again and chuckled as well, "Shut up jen"

"Yeah jennifer be quiet before you get smack upside the head again" said the other newly arrived female mutant as she stepped in the lair, and to the guys surprised she also was like them, but unlike venus she had long, curled, raven hair and different eye color.

"You really are a wet blanket, angie"

"Whatever you say, red"

"Don't call me that! Makes me sound like if I was a guy"

"Thats because you act like a guy" mona said, as angie giggled next to jennifer

"Whatever you say..._**moo**_." mona growled deep in her thoat and replied to her friend.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." jennifer just grinned and turned to the door. Raph was a little turned on by mona right now, he has the urge to throw her over his shoulders and carry his bedroom and have his way with her, but he knew that right now wasn't the best time for it, but later in the night after patrol he get to have her all to himself. he just grin at the thought

"Venus sooner or later your going to show it to everyone so if I were you I'd do it now"

"Okay but you guys better not laugh"

"Why would we?" said leo, worried about his lover. jennifer turned to leo and smirked

"You'll see", and turned back to the door, "Venus come out, ahora!" demanded the female lizard

"Oh...alright" venus sighed and stepped into the lair. everyone just stood there, with their eyes wide as tennis balls, but all leo did is drop his jaw as he eyed venus hungrily, but just like raph he knew right now wasn't the best so he'd wait, but he wonders if he could ingore the pain in the bottom of his shell.

"Well...how do I look, leo?" leo snaps back to reatily and stares at venus

"Huh?" his voice sounded husky. '_uh oh, he's got the look in his eye' _venus thought as she stared at leo too.

"I said, how do I look?"

"Fine" and now his voice sounded hoarse. venus just nodded her head and turned to mona

"I think we should introduce the girls to the guys" mona nodded her head and went towards to jennifer and angie

"Guys.. this is Jennifer Washington and Angela Shawo, the other two missing girls" angie bowed her head

"Konnichiwa (hello), hajimemashite (nice to meet you)" she smiled sweetly at the turtles and they did the same. Donnie was awed by her and her lovely smile. donnie couldn't help but stare at the female turtle, to him she look so angelic, so peaceful that she wouldn't hurt a fly. Mona at the corner of her eye notice that donnie hasn't taken him eyes off of angie, "_I wonder if he's starting to like her... or maybe falling love with her.'_

"Hi" jennifer waved at everyone, with her beautiful wide smile, that can light up room. All mikey would do is stare and wave back, '_shell', _he thought, '_she's one hot mutant lizard. I wonder if thats what raph thought when we first met mona. now I understand how raph feels.'_

_"_Jennifer, would you at least bow at them, not wave at them, they're a japanese family. Haven't I told you not to do that to a japeanse family" scolded angie. Jenny turned to her friend and rolled her eyes and scold back at her

"Yes _**mom**_ you have told me that", then she turned to the turtles, and replied sheeplishly, "Sorry. I guess old habits die hard"

"Thats okay babe, I do that too" mikey said. jennifer gave him a funny look and tilted her head

"Babe?" mikey hid his face from a blush and smiled sheeplishly and said

"Sorry, I call every girl I meet 'babe'. Hi, my name is michelangelo but you can call me mikey"

"Hi mikey and thats okay I been called other things, but I've never been called 'babe.' 'Baby', yeah but never 'babe'. Sorry I gave you a funny look." Both of them avoided eye contact with each other. Mona and venus grin their all knowing grin at the four pair.

"Konnichiwa (hello), Watashi no namae wa Donatello desu (my name is _), but you can call me Donnie or Don which ever you girls like." angie smile once again sweetly at him and donnie's heart felt like it would come out of his body every time she smiled at him. _'I can get use to this, if the bottom of my shell will stop hurting. Shell, what the heck is wrong with me?"_

"Alright dona- I mean donnie, gomen-nasai (I'm sorry) I guess like jenny old habits die hard"

"That's okay"

"Nante koto da (Jesus)", groaned jennifer, "You have to called him angie, he must be worried about you." Donnie was hurt when jenny said _**him. '**__Was she taken?' _he thought but he was pulled away when he heard her voice

"Denwa o tsukatte iidesuka? (can I use your phone?), I didn't bring my cellphone because I know my father would try to track me down and bring me back to Japan and I have unsettle score with a _**fatpig**_'." Donnie couldn't help but grin

"Yeah you can, just follow me " donnie led her to his lab and jennifer shaking her head and chuckle

"Man he got it bad, they just met and he got jealous when I said _**him**_." mona laughed and venus giggled

"Oh you saw that too" they both said in unison, they look at each other and laughed even harder then the others joined in. As the laugh died jenny look at leo and raph

"So leo and raph? its gotta be short for Leonardo and Rapheal... am I right?" the two turtles look at each other and look back at jenny and leo answered

"Yes it is, how did you know?"

"I may act dumb, but your looking at a girl who helps professers make atomic bombs on her free time"

"Its true leo, heck even angie and I do that too." Raph didn't like that one bit that his lover makes bombs, '_over my dead body' _he vowed angerly

"So where is master splinter?" asked venus, looking at leo and raph

"Resting. he should be up later on in the evening" said leo looking at his father's door

"While angie is calling her pops, let me show you guys to your room, that is if your okay with it leo?" asked mona. Mikey look at him with pleading eyes saying '_pleasepleaseplease, oh pretty please with cherry on top' _all leo did roll his eyes and smiled

"Yeah they can mona. You don't have to ask they're your friends, it wouldn't be kind of me to kick them out while you guys are being chased." mona smiled at him. She and venus helped jenny with her and angie's bag and went upstairs. All that mikey did is just stare at jennfier's butt and how she sashayed her hips when she walk to the stairs and up, he just grin stupidly. Raph and leo saw him and they looked at each other and nodded their and walked towards at their little brother. Raph put his hands on mikey's shell and leo went to mikeys side

"So what do you tink of jennifer shell fer brains" said raph

"I thinks she _**Hot**_" mikey slap his hand over his mouth when the words went out of his mouth. Raph grined at leo and leo grined back.

"Did I say that out loud?" he look at his brothers and they nodded their heads. Mikey groaned and went to sit on the couch and put his face in this hands while shaking his head

"What the shell is wrong with me?"

"Easy. you have a crush on her and donnie on angie, its a no brainer mike" said raph as he walked up to him

"Yeah mikey maybe you should at least try to talk to her and not stare at her butt and breast" mikey groan even louder

"You guys saw that too?" and once again they nodded their heads

"Yeah and don did tat too with angie"

"I just hope the girls didn't see you guys doing that" once the words went out of leo's mouth, mikey sreamed his girlish sream and ran to his room and slamed the door

"Was it something I said?"raph did was shake his and said

"Leaders"

Up in the guest room, jennifer got settled in and mona and venus were standing in the door way

"So mona where you and venus sleeping?" all mona did was smile and look over at venus who was blushing then look back at jennifer

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Don't tell me that your sleeping with raph" mona grinned

"You are. So are they any good?" mona eyes were wide as possible while venus laughed

"JENNIFER!"

"What I'm just asking?"

"Thats none of your beeswax jen"

"Whatever. Does Mikey have a girlfriend?"

"Why would you like to know that?" asked venus

"I don't know I just do, so does he or does he not?"

"No jenny he doesn't"

"Oh okay, I just thought he was cute and thought he had a girlfrined"

"We see, well anyway we'll leave you alone so can take a nap, you must tried from the trip from Japan to here" said venus and jennifer yawned

"Yeah your right I'm pretty beat"

"We'll wake you up later so you can meet Master Splinter"

"So is Master Splinter a turtle too?"

"Nope he's a rat" jennifer eep

"Its okay jennifer he's not going to hurt you" stated venus

"No its not that, its angie" mona groan and venus looked at her funny

"I can't believe I forgot about that, she's going to filp when she's sees him"

"Why would she?"

"Because venus, angie is afraid of rats"

"Oh"

"Yeah and I'm afriad how angie is going to react when she sees him"

"Well splinter won't be up for some time so we can tell it to her later "

"Yeah your right. Well I'm hitting the hay, see you guys in a while" jennifer fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. Mona closed the door and she and venus went down stairs to find leo and raph watching T.V.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Fearless over here scared mike to death"

"What did you do?" asked venus when she sat down next to leo

"Nothing, I just said that I hope the girls didn't see him and donnie staring at angie's and jenny's butt and breast"

"And that scared mikey? Please Angie, Jennifer and I are used to guys staring at our butts and boobs. We just don't pay attention to them" raph growled angerly and he danerously said

"What!"

"Nothing"

"Nothing my shell" raph got up and threw mona over his shoulders and went upstairs while mona kicked and sreamed

"RAPH PUT ME DOWN! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? RAPHEAL HAMATO!" then raph kicked the door open and went inside and closed the door behind him. Leo and Venus just stared

"They got to stop doing that in front of us"

"But he does have the right idea though"

"What ideaaaaa!" leo threw her over his shoulders and headed to their room.

In the Lab angie was talking to her father and by the they were talking he didn't sound to happy

"Hai (yes)...Hai (yes), father...no father... gomen-nasai (I'm sorry) but I have to, I won't be able to live it down if I don't...yes father...no...I know but trust me I'm not alone...Its not only jennifer dad...Lets just say I met a old friend of mine...Mona Lisa father...Hai (yes) father she's alive...I haven't asked her yet but later I'll will...uh-huh...uh-huh... I'll talk to you soon...love you too...ohayo gozaimasu (good night)." she hung up the phone and looked over at donnie

"Arigatou (thanks) for letting me use your phone"

"No problem, I think I should led you to the guest room, you look tried"

"Thank you and yes I'm pretty tried" so he led her out of the lab and a voice stopped them

"My son, who is this lovely person?" they both turned around and the last thing master splinter heard was a high-pitch scream

Around that time in Raph's and Mona's bedroom, mona was on his lap riding him and raph's hands was on her hips to hold her steady while she pleased him. Mona wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. After they broke off the kiss he clenched his jaw, he was trying so hard not to cum first, but it was driving him crazy, the way she felt so tight and so wet around his penis was driving to a breaking point. Mona's climax was rising and couldn't hold it any more

"Raph", she said, her breathing was sharp and labored, "I'm cuming", once she said it she came hard. When he felt her wall tighted around his member he spilled himself deep inside of her empty waiting womb. He fell slowly and gentle onto the bed while she was still on top of him, she move to his side and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her her forehead then on her lips.

"Wow" she said once she controled her breathing

"Yeah...wow" then before mona can say another word, they heard a high-pitch sream

"What was that?"

"I don't know but it sound like a sream from the living room"

"Go and see, I'll catch up" he nodded his head, got dressed and was out the door. Once outside he bumped into leo and mikey

"You heard that to?"

"Yeah I did"

"Dude it was louder than the time we resuced april from the mouser" they went downstairs just in time to watch angie faint, but to her luck donnie was there to catch before she fell to the ground.

"What the shell happen?"

"I don't know I was walking her to the guest room, until we heard master splinter call us and once we turned around angie screamed and fainted" master splinter motion donnie to carry her to the couch

"Is this Angela Shawo?"

"Yes it is, how did you?" asked donnie

"I sensed it my son,and besides you said angie so I asumed it was her"

"Oh" the four turtles in unison

"Well we must wake her up so I can talk to her and calm her down a bit"

"I don't know master splinter I think she looks pretty calm to me- Ouch" raph slapped him upside the head

"Shell fer brains"

"Knock it off you guys. Leo can you bring me the smelling salts" he nodded his head and went inside the lab, while he walk he muttered under his breath

"This is going to be a long night"

Thanks guys for reading this please review and tell me what you guys think about this chatper. so tell me what you guys think. I'll see you in the next chapter. enjoy :D


	12. Chapter 12 Wooing and Seducing

_**Hi guys. I know its been a while, its was because I got writers block and I couldn't get it unblock until a goof friend of mine **__**rinpup14**_ _**helped me out and now here's Chapter 12 and now working on Chapter 13. It may or may not be uploaded no later than tuseday. Got school and my mom is sick. I know its suck right but enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT! Just my OC's**_

As leo went to get the smelling salts Mona was making her way down where Angie was passed out and Donnie looking alittle worried. Mona just smiled and stared at her shy friend. Leo came back and Mona kept her smile and shook her head while saying

"That's not going to work."

"What do you mean its not going to work?" asked mikey, looking confused

"I mean that the smelling salts are not going to work on her, trust me."

"Sure they'll work, they always work." said Donnie when he grab them from leo and ripped them open

"Okay, but I'm just giving you a heads up." She said while putting her hands up. Donnie just looked at her and put the salt under nose and waited...and waited... and..._waited?_ Donnie looked at Angie then the smelling salts then back at her. Mikey grabbed the salts and smelt it and gave a sea sick look

"Oh man thats stinks so bad...hmm...I wonder why it didn't work?" Mikey said while looking like he was thinking. Leo just shook his head and Raph rolled his eyes. Mona just... smiled.

"I don't understand, they should have worked." Donnie just looked lost. Mona felt sorry and decide to take over

"Step aside and watch the magic." He did so and Mona just took a huge, deep breath and said those magic words

"JENNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANGIE'S LAPTOP?" and right away Angie was awake and yelling at the top of her lungs

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP YOU BITCH!" She blinked then looked at the four turtles, Mona and the giant, looking..._RAT_! Angie jumped up and ran next to her friend

"Oh god a giant rat" she whispered to herself. Mona shooked her head

"Angie its okay, this rat is not going to bite you like the last one"

"But its a _rat_" she explained

"I _know_ it is honey, but you got to calm the heck down so _he_ can explain why he and his son's became what they are now" Angie stood still for a moment and then nodded her head, Mona smiled softly

"Good now go wake up Jenny so Master Splinter won't have to repeat himself" Angie nodded her head walked up the steps but then turned but Mona beat her to it

"Last door." And then she went. Mona made herself comfortable and said to them

"Cover your ears"

"What?" asked Leo

"Cover. Your. Ears. all of you" They looked confused but they did it anyway. Mikey was about to say something but then they heard it

"OH MY GOD, MONA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JENNY'S COMIC BOOKS!" then follwed by "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY COMIC BOOKS YOU LITTLE BITCH BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Sheeh...I ain't that bad" Mona mumbled while pouting and no sooner the two girls came down.

"You could give a girl a break" mumbled Jenny as she sat next to Mona and a giant, looking, _rat?_..._RAT_!

"Holy fuck a rat!" And jumped behind the couch. Mona sighed and turned to see Jenny and Angie behind her now.

"Por Dios, ustedes dos ya calman se o les doy un golpe en la cara. Ustedes me entiende?" They both nodded their heads

"Good. Now sit your butts down so he can tell you his story" They both did as they were told and then Splinter started his story.

_30 minutes later..._

The two girls were bugged eyed and around that time Venus came down and sat next to Leo

"So I hope that clears every thing" Said Master Splinter as he finished

"So what do you think?" Mona eyed the girls

"Well...I guess it is possible" said Angie

"Possible? dudette your looking at the living proof here, good looking ones too if I say so myself" Mikey winked at her and Donnie growled alittle but not loud enough so the two girls to hear. Raph rolled his eyes and smack his little brother upside the head

"Oww" he whined as he rubbed his head and Jenny, Mona and Venus just broke down and Angie just covered her mouth and giggled and Donnie just looked at her all lovey - dovey at her. He thought her giggle was...cute.

"So girls I hope you have calmed down" Splinter said as he also eyed the girls

"Yeah I'm cool with it. What about you Ang? jenny said as she turned to her turtled friend. Angie looked alittle nevrous but if jenny and mona are okay with it then she should too

"Yes I'm okay with it" Everyone smiled

"Well if thats everything, I'm heading to bed...man I'm tried." Jenny said as she yawned. "Night" and went up to the bed

"I agree too. I'm beat" and follwed Jenny. Donnie was alittle disapointed that she didn't stay long but understood. Mona saw it and went up to his ear and whispered

"She like Purple Tuilps" Donnie looked at her funny

"Huh?"

"Purple Tuilps. Angie likes Purple Tuilps" She smiled and patted his back and also added, "And also sweet oranges. The sweeter they are," She leaned in closely, and quietly whispered, "The louder she'll moan" Donnie bugged his eye's and looked up at Mona. She winked at him, grabbed Raph's hands and went up to his bedroom to finished what they had started.

Donnie looked dumbfounded but smirk as he found a new hobby. Wooing Angie.

The next moring Donnie went right down to business and ordered a dozen purple tuilps and a basket of sweet oranges and sent them to Aprils place and called her ahead and asked her if it was okay. She said went to go pick them up when she called back saying that it was here.

While he left Jenny was on the couch reading one of mikey comic book that he left on the coffee table. Mikey saw her and Mona saw the look in Jenny eyes as she saw him too and came up a plan to seduce Mikey

"Man I wish I met the Turtle Titan, he looks... _hot_" Mikey shuddered and rolled his head slowly around his head and headed to the dojo but Mona decided to play along with Jenny

"Really Jenny, why?" Jenny looked at her funny then caught on and smirked

"Cuz he looks sexy in those tights" Mikey stopped and knocked down some of the weapons that were on the walls. Raph and Leo were sparing in the dojo and yelled at him

"Watch where your going"

"Nice goin' shell fer brains"

"Sorry, sorry" Jenny and Mona tried so hard not to laugh and Jenny egged him on

"But alas I will never met him" She sounded disapointed and Mona covered her face in the throw pillows on the couch, trying so hard not to crack.

"I know him!" Yelled Mikey. Jenny spun around and looked at him wide eyed

"You do?" She question. He nodded his head so fast that he got alittle dizzy

"Yeah. Do you want to meet him?" Jenny nodded her head excitedly

"Well just consider you wish granted" He said. Jenny jumped up and hugged him and made sure that her breast rubbed against his plastron. He stood still as he felt it.

"Thank you. you don't know how you made so happy" She said huskly and let her hands slide on his muscular arms. Mikey just shuddered in pleasure. Jenny back up one step and asked, "When do I get to meet him?"

"Tonight" He answered horsely

"What time?"

"Eleven"

"I can't wait" She slid her hands on his arms one more time and sat back on the couch and mikey ran to his room and slamed his door shut. Mona couldn't hold it any more and broke down. Jenny just smirked and pick up the book and read again. Mona could help but ask

"You do know that Mikey is Turtle Titan right?"

"Duh. Why do you think I put up that act for? He wasn't making a move at me so I help him out"

"By seducing him?"

"Uh huh and man I'm going to enjoy every minute of it"

"By sleeping with him?"

"I want it. He wants it. and together...well you got the idea"

"So thats all you want him for?" Mona asked softly. "Your going to use him?" Jenny loked at her funny and then understood

"GOD NO MONA! I'm not that kind of girl that uses guys just to get what she wants. Do you know me at all Mona?" She said alittle hurt that Mona would think she would turned into those kinds of bitches

"No, No I'm just saying Jenny. It sounded like it"

"Hell no. I like him for him and the way he is"

"And what way is that?"

"He's sweet and kind. He make me laugh so hard that its hard fro me to breath" She says with a dreamy look. Mona had never seen that look on her friend before for a guy before, heck for any guy for that matter. She nodded her head and they got quiet for a moment until Jenny broke it

"Are they good?"

"Fantastic" She answered without missing a beat.

Donnie came back and Mona and Jenny saw him and ran to him as they saw he was having trouble with the flowers.

"Man did you buy out the store or what?" Jenny asked while putting them on the table

"No I didn't"

"So who are they for?"

"Can't you take a hint Jen?" Mona asked, and Jenny looked at the purple tulips and the sweet oranges and made and '_O_' with her mouth

"Oh their for her"

"Yup and I'm going to give them to her-" But was ut off by the both of them

"Later"

"Later? Why later?"

"Donnie if you want to do this right then then listen to us since we know her" Donnie nodded his head.

"Hide them in your room for the meantime until your alone with her in the lab. Got it"

"Got it" He grabbed the flowers and the oranges and went up to his room

"Our little Donnie is all grown up" Mona fake a sob and put her head on Jenny as she patted her back

"Just seems only like yesterday they only met" Mona stopped and looked at her

"They did met yesterday"

"See what I mean" Mona just slapped her arm and Jenny nursed her arm.


	13. Author's Note Not A Chapter

**Hello everyone, I know that this isn't a chapter but I have news about my stories**

**The reason I made the poll was to see what you guys wanted to thats what I did and the results are in.**

**What came in last was '****The Love Of Their Lives'**

**Second Place was '****A Life Without You'**

**And what came into a tie for first place was '****A Story That Repeat's Itself'**** and '****A Woman Scorn'**

**And its tie breaker was the reviews so the story I will focus the most will be '****A Story That Repeat's Itself****' **

**What means for the rest of my stories is that it will be on hold until I finish with the first one. Sorry if I disappointed some of you but it had to be done.**

**I might do another poll in the near future asking the same thing, but other than that, I'm really truly sorry.**

**Enjoy for whats more to come.**

**This is Wonderwomanbatman siging out :) See you guys soon :D **


	14. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**IMPORTANT!: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain **_yaoi, yuri,  
lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex  
scenes_**…so…just about every story on the site. **

**Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is:**

**www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
**

**Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.  
**

**On a other note: Someone organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people  
participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.**

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if  
you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if  
we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?  


_**June 23rd. **_

**Remember it people!**


End file.
